


Push Me

by NemberHeal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Confusion, Daddy Issues, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Louis can't trust, Love/Hate, M/M, Nick Grimshaw is mean, Some Fluffiness, flashbacks to rape, harry is lonely, larry stylinson - Freeform, love to lust, nothing bad, now I'm just quoting ed sheeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemberHeal/pseuds/NemberHeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is a new student at Rollsridge Academy, he can already tell he isn't going to like it here. The halls are to narrow, the lockers are to small, and don't even get him started on the people. Two words to describe each and every one of them. Stuck Up. He can see them every where! Look! There's one behind the trashcan getting a blowjob. How are the teachers not seeing this?</p>
<p>Harry Styles is the main target for everyone's interest. Everybody who's anybody knows about him. They either want to be him, or be with him. He likes the attention, all the girls and boys falling at his feet asking him to cast them one single glance. He soaks up as much as he can, because he knows when he gets home, it's the exact opposite of his high school life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What A Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> This is cliche as you think it's going to be! Cliche ones usually are shit. I'm going to try to make this...not shit? And yes this did get deleted I'm sorry about that. At the time I had to people that bookmarked this and I feel really bad aha

Louis POV

 

I walk into the school thinking my school life is going to change, for the better of course, but the minute I see what's going on behind a trashcan in the corner of the hallway, I knows it isn't going to be much different from my other three schools. I walk briskly by the trashcan trying his hardest to ignore the moans and the gagging of the girl on her knees. I feel a shiver run down my spine at the thought of a girl doing that to me. Gross.  
I was openly gay, and have been since I was fifteen. I came out to his mom, dad, and sister all at the same time. All of them said that they knew all along. I shift my mind to the locker I am now standing in front of trying to get my mind off of my family. I open my locker stuffing my backpack in and getting a few things out I think I'm going to need for my first few periods.

I had gotten the schedule in them mail the last Friday. I get the paper with his bell timings on it and squint my eyes frowning down at the paper. I knew I should have brought my glasses, but I needed to at least try to make a good impression. Making a good impression did not consist of getting the shit beat out of me because I was a 'nerd'.  
If someone said I was a nerd, I would probably punch them, because I am far from it actually. At my last school I made it out with three 'D's and one 'C'. I was sort of proud though. Ever since the accident my grades have been slipping drastically. I see that I have calculus first period and I feel like punching a wall and rejoicing at the same time.

I hate maths, with a burning passion in the pit of my stomach, but I am glad that I'm going to get it over with before the day actually starts. I keep studying over his paper until he hears a bell ring. Uh oh. "Late on my first day of school? How terrible." I mumble quietly to himself turning on my heels and walking toward the classroom.

I open the door and stumble inside feeling all eyes on me. I looks down at the ground and then up again looking for the teacher.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Tomlinson. You find the class okay?" A man asked me as he walked toward me.

"Uh, y-yeah? I guess." I mumble taking my eyes off the teacher looking for an open seat.

"Well, now that you know where my class is, I expect you to get here on time tomorrow. Got it?" He asked pausing to take a breath before starting up again turning to the class and introducing me properly. "Guys, this is Louis Tomlinson he shall be with us from now on, so give him a warm welcome." Some of the class mumble a welcome to me as I turn red. He continues. "I'm Mr. Crawford. You can take a seat right there next to Mason." I nod as he gestures to a boy at the back of the classroom. He looks like the type I would want to sit next to anyway. I make my way toward the seat a light blush still on my face as I still feel eyes on me, following my every movement.

"Hi, I'm Mason. Nice to meet you." He turns in his desk trying to get a better look at me. I glance around the classroom one more time before offering him a small smile.

"M'Louis, nice to meet you too." And that was that. He turns around as the teacher start his class, and I drift away into lala land.

 

~~~Harry's POV

 

I see the new kid walk into the classroom late and I reach into my pocket wanting desperately to pull out a cigarette. I fumble with the box making sure to cause some attention to draw to myself, because for once, all eyes aren't on me. I accidentally let the box fall out of my pocket and unto the ground. The new kid who I now knows is name Louis, what a stupid name for a grown boy, pays him know mind. Doesn't even cast me one glance. My eyebrows furrow as I pick up the box and stuffs it back into his pocket with a huff.

I hear the teacher telling him to sit next to Mason and I almost cheer. Maybe he can be my next fuck buddy. He looks gay enough and he definitely doesn't look like he has things planned. I'm hot as well, so why not give it a shot? I thought slyly to myself. I sit in front of the desk Louis is going to sit in so I try to come up with different things to say to him as he sits down. Maybe I'll give him a little, Hey baby, my name's Harry. Wanna meet up later for some fun? It's worked plenty of times before. I can tell that he's desperate. I turn in my seat a little leaning my elbows on Louis' desk as I half listen to what the teacher is saying with his back turned to us. I glance at the teacher one more time before I grin at Louis knowing my dimples are popping out.

"Hey, babe." I deepens his voice the littlest bit trying to sound more husky and sexy. Louis breaks the gaze he was holding with the window and looks at me with wide blue eyes. After a moment his eyes go back to their normal state and his already placed frown deepens. Louis' frown makes my smile falter a little bit before I bring it back up knowing I can get anyone I want. Louis is probably just as easy as everyone else.

"Hi." He says shortly looking away again, back out the window. I follow his gaze looking out as well. I see nothing but blue skies and green grass.

"What's so interesting out there?" I whisper to him looking over my shoulder at the teacher again. While I'm looking at the teacher I notice a few girls glaring at Louis, probably because I'm talking to him. I smirk to myself before I turn back around to Louis. I see him reach into his pocket pulling out a case. He opens it with a depressing sigh getting out so glasses.

"A squirrel just ran up that tree, but a cat chased it back down." My eyes snap to the window looking for a now dead squirrel. "Poor squirrel." I hear him say under his breath. My grin is back full blown knowing he is a softy. I decide to change the subject before how he starts crying about how Ashton Kutcher is taken and he thought he really had a chance. "So, my name is Harry, and I would like to hang out with you." I tell him slowly, but not missing a beat. He turns to look at me. The side of his mouth quirks up the tiniest bit, sort of a smirk?

He shakes his head quickly. "Nah." My mouth drops open at his completely wrong answer.

"Nah...nah?!" My voice grows louder. Too loud because the teacher turns around to glare at me. There's not thing he can really do though. All he can do is glare, he knows my mom is all powerful, hell for even glaring at me she could have him arrested for sexual harassment. I could run to her saying Mom! My teacher looked at me the wrong way. Well, when she's home.

I hear Louis snort behind me pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he does so.

"Yeah. Nah. I'm fine." He says to the back of my head, because I had turned around to glare right back at Mr. Crawford. What does he mean nah though? He can't just say nah I'm Harry Styles! No one turns me down. No matter how cliche that sounds.


	2. You Should Be Honored.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry thinks Louis should be honored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm sorry I accidentally deleted my story!

Lunch time rolled around, but not much happened after I got rejected by Louis. No. No I didn't get rejected. He's just playing hard to get. He wants me to chase after him like a dog. Has he done this to other people?   
I walk to my regular lunch table knowing a crowd is following behind me, they're going to fill the rest of the seats at the now empty table. I sit in my seat that my bum fills everyday and I see one, two, three, and so on people fall in beside me. I smile triumphantly, not really sure what I accomplished, but I feel like I did. I smirk, taking another bite and swallowing before standing from my seat. I hear multiple gasp as I stand, I smile a simple at them looking down into some of their eyes.

"Don't worry guys, I'll come back." I pause for a moment wondering if Louis is going to put up a fight. I'll just use my charm and get him to follow anyway though. Just like I'll do when I get him to follow me to my house....then up the stairs...then to my bed. So on, so forth. "And I'll have someone with me." I turn around looking for Louis, and turning red as I bump into him.

"Well, we meet again." I hear him as he looks up at me with the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. Have they gotten bluer...if that's even possible? Alright. Time to work the Harry Styles charm. I smirk down at him forcing down my red cheeks. Even if that's not possible, I felt my cheeks return to my normal color.

"Hey, babe. Wanna sit with me?" I ask him as if there aren't numerous other people surrounding me. I blink down at him slowly, making sure to lock eye contact.

"No." He turns on his heels making a squeaking sound that makes me flinch and grit my teeth. So, not only did he turn down a date with me but a seat with me at my table? Does he have any sense? I catch his arm before he walks to far, making him stumble a little bit.

"Hey, hey. Wait a minute now. Why not? Everybody sits there, even without being invited. You should be honored that I invited you to sit a my table." I tell him raising my voice a couple of octaves higher furrowing my eyebrows and clinching my fist at my side. The grip I have on his arm is slowly tightening.

I see him look down at my hand on his arm, then back up at me.

"Let me go." He tells me his eyes darkening, with what? I don't know. I did hear a smidgen of fear though, that was a fact. I let mt hand fall from his arm and he holds his own hand there, rubbing up and down. "I'm sitting with Niall. You know, Niall Horan? Apparently not everyone is sitting at your table." I turns away walking quicker than ever sitting next to a blonde head. I shake my head thinking to myself. Unbelievable. I've never seen that boy before in my life, how long has Niall been going to my school? I think bitterly to myself.

I walk back to my table shrugging it off with ease, as a red head leans against my shoulder. I really want to shrug her off of me, but they have to get love from somebody, right?

 

Louis POV

 

Who does he think he is? Telling me I should be honored. He should be honored that I even talked to a prick like him. Oh, yeah. He's Harry Styles the all mighty. At least that's who he and the upper percentile thinks he is. I start to quickly make my way back to Niall hoping he is still starring after me dumbfounded. 

I still next to the blonde head bloke sighing heavily. "Why is he such a prick?" He let's out a loud and hearty laugh. I think he has my new favorite laugh. I wanna make him laugh all the time now. 

"I dunno mate. He just is." He looks at me with gleaming blue eyes. I smile at him before looking down at my tray.   
"Did you just start this school or something?" His eyebrows furrow in confusion.   
"Wha..? No. I've been going here for the past six years, I lived in Ireland for a while..why?" My mouth falls open just a little bit before I closed it. I really shouldn't be surprised. Harry has his head to far stuck up his own ass to notice other people around him.   
"Oh, it's just that Harry was acting like he didn't know who I was talking about when I said I was sitting next to you." I shrug casually.   
"Oh." He looks down at his tray, his smile faltering. "I've been in second period class last year and this year. He sat in front of me." Once again my mouth falls open. I don't let it close.  
"So, just because you're not falling at his feet, he hasn't noticed you existed?" I ask him, my voice growing a bit remorseful.   
"Yeah, I guess. To be honest that's why me and everyone else is surprised that he was talking to you. He usually let's the newbies go to him. Fall in with his crowd in their own time." I poke my lips put thinking. I'm nothing special, but then again...in my opinion..neither is he. 

~~I'm sorry there are so many POV changes! But it goes with the story :)~~  
Harry's POV

One of the many girls that I haven't bothered to learn the name of grins at me showing her bleach white teeth. "Where's he person you were suppose to bring?" I narrow my eyes at her sort of glaring, but not full on. 

"He uh, he said he would get intimidated by your gorgeousness. He said he didn't want to sit next to someone so beautiful. And he wasn't talking about me. I asked who he wasn't talking to and he said you..." I smirk at her cheekily. I watch as her cheeks turn bright red. I know I'm lying to her straight to her face, but literally at the end of the day, I'll have her in my bed.


	3. Quiffy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Quiffy.

~Harry's POV~

As I thought would happen, I had that girl in my bed last night. I can't remember her name for the life of me. (Not that I've tried very hard.) Right after she left, I called my mom. It went straight to voice mail. I would call my dad, but I don't know his number. My sister is in university, so when I called her and she picked up, she was drunk out of her mind at a frat party. It's not like she would have known who is was anyway, though, I think she blocked my number. When she picked up she said, "Who's this?" I answered with "Your brother." she almost hung up. I told her, "I just want to know how you are?" I say with a little desperation. "I'm fine, I'm quite drunk at the moment, so I have to let you go."

She hung up quickly, barely finishing her sentence. I sat there on my bed, wondering how long it'll be like this? 

 

 

~The next day~

 

 

I walked into the school seeing Louis by his locker. I strolled up next to him, knowing that his playing hard to get card is running out., it durely has to be. No one can, say no to me forever. 

"Hey babe." I give him a cheeky grin.

"Don't call me babe. Hello Harry." He says without casting me a single glance. I frown for practically a split second.

"Oh, don't pretend you didn't like it." I tell him, honestly believing that he enjoys my terms of endearment for him (and half the entire senior class). 

"I don't like it, as a matter of fact, I don't to much like you. " He slammed his locker shut with a force I didn't think a pixie looking lad like him could produce. I blink at him, eyes wide with confusion and shock. He looks at me lips pressed into a hard line staring up at me.

"B-but every-" I stop clearing my throat, because for some reason, my voice was an octave higher than usual, and why was I stuttering? "But everybody likes me?" I say it more like a question, not quite understanding how someone could say, they don't like me so calmly, but yet forceful. 

"No. No everyone doesn't like you." He furrows his eyebrows, his voice growing rougher. 

 

"Yes they do! You're just playing some fucking game with me, makes me wonder why I keep trying with you! Assholes like you make me want to stay with girls, and girls only!" I yell at him a lot louder than I should have. People staring at me full on and some out of the corner of their eyes. I turn my attention back to Louis and I realize he doesn't look the least bit surprised. 

He leans up on his tip toes so he can whisper in my ear. 

 

"And you wonder why I don't want to even be around you." He says slowly backing up and staring at me with such rage-filled eyes. He turns on his heels and I feel my shoulders relaxing and my breath steadying. When did I tense up? 

 

 

~Couple of hours later.~

 

 

I see a few of my real friends running up to me, excited to have some gossip to spread around. 

 

"Hey Harry, I heard you had a melt down this morning?" Liam asked me curiously. We've been friends since the 8th grade when he moved here from America. (A/N at the bottom, read it!) I was the only one who would welcome him when he was alone in a whole other country. I can't imagine what that's like. 

Nick was the next person to speak. "Yeah mate, what was that about?" We've been friends for only half a year. We're okay, but not the best of friends. I trust him just fine, but not entirely like with Zayn and Liam. 

Zayn didn't say anything, he was the only one who didn't seem that interested. I can always count on Zayn to have his head on straight when I need him. I look at no one but Zayn pointing my words at him so my ironic side is showing. 

"It was nothing. Louis and I just had a little argument." I tell them, well Zayn. Zayn stared at me not knowing what to say, probably being out of it. I tends to zone out on random occasions, but it's easy to catch him back up on everything. Liam was the first one to speak after a minute of silence. 

"That's it?" I don't really understand why they expect it to be such a huge story to tell. Zayn gives me a small smile, still not saying anything. Nick punches my shoulder playfully. I glare at him punching him back in the shoulder hard and not so playfully. Nick stares at me sort of confused. 

We're in the middle of class and I just so happened to be on my way to the bathroom when all of my friends ambushed me. I snap back to reality I realize they are still staring at me, while I was staring into space. 

"Yeah, that's it. Why do you need more?" I ask Nick directly, getting defensive and agitated.  
Liam spoke next coming closer to me. "Calm down mate, we were just trying to get to the bottom of this." He said as sweetly as he could. 

I sigh looking at Liam sadly. "Yeah, I know I'm sorry." I tell him now ignoring Nick's presence. "Anyway, I'll text you later." I tell them as I turn around about to walk away when Nick catches my shoulder. 

"Are we cool, mate?" He asked me. I could tell something was up with him. He was planning something. What it is? I don't know. 

"Yeah. We're cool." 

I should really stop lying. 

~Louis' POV~  
I was still a little pissed off when I saw a boy with a quiff walking up to me, or at least I thought he was. When he passed me by, I knew he wasn't. I keep my pace down the hall when I hear someone yell out to someone. "Hey you!" Whoever is yelling has said that multiple times, and apparently, the person they're calling isn't paying attention. 

I turn around to see who's yelling and who their target is. Suddenly I am met face to chest with a tall looking lad with a quiff. I already decide to call him Quiffy. I recognize him as the boy that walked right past me a minute ago. I stare at him for a second before backing up and apologizing over and over again. I'm not good in awkward situations like this. 

"Sorry, sorry. uh yeah sorry." I step out of his way.

"No, no nothing to apologize for. Didn't you hear me calling you?" My eyebrows furrow. 

"Uh, I heard someone yelling, but I didn't know who it was or who they were yelling at." He smiles a bit. He has a nice smile. 

"Well, what's your name?" I can already tell that I like him. Something about him, just screams the words trust him! trust everything he says! I smile at him. A genuine smile. 

"Louis." 

"Well, Louis. You and I have something in common." 

"And what's that?" I asked seriously curious as to what this nameless person thinks we have in common.

"We both can't stand Harry fucking Styles." He grits his teeth, looking like he wants to spit at the ground, getting the taste of Harry's name off of his tongue. I nod at him. 

"Yeah.." 

"So, Louis. Would you like to go out for coffee with me sometime? Just as friends, I promise. I'm not a douche." He smiles brighter. 

"Uh..sure. Do you have a name, Quiffy?" 

"Nick Grimshaw." He pauses for a moment and looks up staring at something behind me. "But Quiffy is nice." I smile at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! I know that Liam's from England, I just wanted to switch it up a bit :3


	4. Don't Call Me Lou.

~Harry's POV~

I'm coming out of my last class for the day, walking toward my Lexus., when I see Louis. I'm making my way toward him about to 'apologize' for snapping at him. To be honest, I'm not sorry at all. Louis doesn't have to know that though. What I said to him this morning is all over school.

Some people are making things up, saying, I was yelling at him for spreading rumors about me. I think the worst one I heard was, I was yelling at him for giving me herpes, and he yelled at me for giving him genital worts? I hope knowing believes that one. No one knows the real reason except for Louis and I. 

I'm a few steps away from him when none other than, Nick Grimshaw, struts up to him. I can't tell what they are saying, I've never been good at lip reading. I see Nick step closer to him almost likehe wants to reach out and touch him. He smiles. I wonder is Louis smiling back? I hope he isn't. He's mine. I can see the blush on Louis' cheeks from here. Does he know he's blushing? He isn't reacting to his own blush. What even.   
Nick leaves and I walk closer to Louis' back trying not to make a sound. 

 

~Louis POV~ 

 

I'm still sort of swooning over this Nick kid, but it makes sense, because he's onlt left my presence a couple of seconds ago. Sudden;y I feel hands on my shoulders. I tense up, but I don't scream. Darkness washes over me as I begin to have a flashback.

~Flashback~

I sit quietly in my chair at the kitchen table eating a bowl of oatmeal when I feel big hands on my shoulders. Hands that shouldn't be there. Hands that shouldn't be gripping me so tightly. I tense up forcing down a scream. This happens to often for me to be surprised anyway. A rough voice interrupts my cloudy mind. 

"You ready?" 

The man with the very unappealing raspy voice says to me. I smell cigarettes on him. He doesn't wait for my reply because he knows he isn't going to get one. 

I'm never ready. 

~Flashback over~

 

A let out a subtle sob, has he found me? I feel the figure move behind me. His face is next to my ear. 

"Why are you crying?" I don't respond. I close my eyes tightly trying to drown out the sound of his voice. He's back. This is his voice, dead on. I feel the man step in front of me. He drops his hands form my shoulders and I hear him clearing his throat. "Open your eyes." It's a demand. I open them immediately. I'm not going to disobey him this time, I learned the hard way. 

I open them only to find Harry Styles. My throat runs dry as I gasp for the air that I lost. I stumble back almost falling on my ass. I wasn't expecting him, or anyone other than him to be clear. Harry's arms extend to catch me when he sees me stumbling. 

"Whoa! You okay?" He tries to stifle a laugh, but he let's a small escape through his perfect lips that everyone wants to kiss. I glare at him ripping my arm away from him. 

"I don't know what the fuck you think is so funny! You scared the shit out of me, dick!" I scream at him, not caring one bit that people are, once again, staring in our general direction. His eyebrows furrow in confusion. 

"What did I-" I cut him off by moving past him quickly, showing that I'm not listening to him. I hear his feet moving behind me. 

"Wait, Lou! What did I do?" I swirl around making him bump into me. I shove a finger at his chest harshly. 

"Don't you ever call me Lou. You don't fucking know me like that Harry Styles, and don't think for a second that you do." I tell him in a shockingly calm voice, sending shivers down my own spine, not to mention his probably. 

"I'm sor-" He cuts himself off this time when he sees me pull out a slip of paper from my pocket. Nick had given me his number right before he left. I slipped my phone out of my pocket typing in his number and pressing call. 

"Who are you calling? I'm trying to apologize he-" He stops short, because my voice drowned him out. I plugged one finger in my ear while my other one was to the phone so I couldn't here him. I hear Nick answer and a small smile slips unto my face at the sound of his voice. 

"Ello, who is this?" 

"It's Louis. Hi." I whisper the last part. 

"Oh, hello Louis, you ready for that coffee date right now? Eager are we?" I smirk at the part where he calls it a date. Harry is hovering over my shoulder glaring down at me. I move away a little bit trying to get him away from me, so he won't be breathing down my neck. 

"Date? Well now, Nick I thought you said it was just as friends." I smile into the phone.

"Oh, it will be until you consider it otherwise. I'm already at that point babe. I didn't know if you'd be comfterable with that just yet." He sounds like an angel. How can I resist?

"I-it can be a date? I dunno...uh. Hold on." I turn around to face Harry holding my hand over what I hope is the part where Nick can hear what I'm saying. "Don't you have somewhere to be, Harry?" 

He looks at me like a wounded puppy. 

"Uh..no." I stare at him seeing if he is going to catch the jist of what I was trying to say. He doesn't. Looks like I'm going to have to be mean. I mean as mean as you can be to someone like Harry Styles. 

"Leave Harry. I'm busy." He ignores me. 

"Why are you talking to Nick?" I points at the phone. 

"Because it's a fucking free country." I say smartly. I don't need his approval on who to talk to. I put the phone to my ear again, I begin speaking, a little louder than before. "Can you come pick me up? I'm still at school, sorry for making you turn around, I know you were probably on your way home, but...but we can take that date now?" 

I can practically hear him smiling on the other end. "Sure, doll." 

I can feel Harry glaring a hole into my back.


	5. You're mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry thinks Louis is his.

~Harry's POV~  
"What the fuck Louis?!" I can see him flinch from where I'm standing a few few away. My shoulders tense and my hands balled up into fist. I don't think I've ever been more uset in my life. I step closer to him. "What do you think you're doing?" I ask him forcefully, wanting to grab him by his collar and bash his face in. When I'm staring into his eyes though, I just want to kiss him. What's happening to me?

 

"What do you mean 'What am I doing?'" He glares at me, he knows full well what I mean...he's mine.

 

"I'm yours?" He said this threateningly quiet. I must have said that out loud. I hate it when I do that.

 

"I didn't mean it like that, you know that." He steps closer to me, I think he's going to lay one on me because he hasn't stopped walking toward me, but when I feel a hard slap against my cheek, I knew he wasn't going to kiss me after all. I place my hand on my red hot cheek. Louis starts speaking again, while my mouth is hung open in shock and pain from my throbbing cheek.

 

"Don't you ever tell me what I know. You don't know anything about me, so keep your bullshit thoughts to your fucking self, dickhead!" He screams as his face turns red in rage. I think that his head is about to explode. His breathing is heavy, with his chest moving up and down at what can't be a good rate. 

 

I hear a car honk behind me and I turn around, Louis is looking too. It's Nick waving his arm out of his window grinning at me. Not even trying to glance at Louis. He thinks he's won at something. Fuck him. 

 

I swirl back around to Louis quickly before he can move anywhere. "Please don't go, Louis please don't." I quietly beg him. He shakes him head, moving one foot in front of him about to walk past me. I catch his wrist digging my nails into it dangerously hard, I know that once I let go, it's going to be red. It's probably going to bruise. "I said, you can't fucking go, Louis!" I scream at him pulling him back against me. 

 

He looks at me fearfully. I see something click in his eyes and he's wiping his wrist away from me. "You don't own me! You can't control me, Harry!" Tears are welling up in his eyes, he's slowly stepping away from, backing towards Nick. Nick got out of his car once he saw me grab Louis. I guess he wanted to be ready to run to his aid, but I would never hurt him..would I? 

 

Louis looks down at his wrist, which ia bleeding a lot more than I thought they would be. When I step closer to take another look, I see he already has multiple cutting wounds there. "Oh...you're one of those people. You should be happy I made you bleed. Helps get the pain out, right?" Oh god, why did I say that?  
Tears are now streaming down his face. 

 

"You're sick. You're fucking sick Harry, how could you b-" He stops himself looking back at Nick who's waiting patiently by his car. "Never mind." He finishes. I look down at the ground, sadly. When I look back up, they're both gone, and so is my sanity. 

 

What's wrong with me?

 

~Louis POV~ 

 

 

Nick looks down at my wrist, with deep sadness. 

 

"How could he do this?" He asked me tears welling up in his eyes. I couldn't tell if they were real or not, but I'm betting they are. Everything is just so real about him. I shake my head sadly wiping my wrist off with a Kleenex he handed me. "Why didn't you tell me he did this to you while we were there? I would have bashed his face in." He says confidently.  
I snort. 

 

"Yeah...I don't know. Let's stop talking about it." He pulls into a small cafe a couple of blocks away from the school. I open the door quickly, knowing the reason that he jumped out of the car so fast, was so he can open mine. Maybe I should tell him that I hate cliches. 

 

"Oh I was going to open it." He pouts adorably, lip jutting out. I really want to bite on it. 

 

"It's fine, Nick. You know how cliche that is?" He chuckles a little bit. 

 

"I'm quite the fan of cliches." I sigh a little bit. Who isn't now days? He opens to door to the cafe for me and I smile and nod a little bit, as a thank you. 

 

"What's something good they serve here..." I stop as my mind shifts to the worlds most greatest gift. "Do they sell tea?" I ask him excitedly with a grin already on my face. 

 

"No...I'm sorry, only a whole bunch of different types of coffees and pastries and such." I sigh cursing this whole cafe. We're in Britian for God's sake. who doesn't sell tea to British people? I shake my head, forcing on a smile. 

"It's fine. What would you recommend?" I glance over at him, I see he's not looking at me, but over at a blonde in the corner. A deep frown takes place on my face. I press my lips into a hard line. We're just here as friends anyway, or maybe not. This is fucking confusing for me. There's only one way to get out of this. 

I pretend to hear my phone vibrate in my phone and I gasp at what I'm pretending to be written there. He looks at me here my gasp of shock, maybe an ounce of horror. "What? What's wrong?" He asked me in a panic, but a little bit of my self-conscious side says that he doesn't really care. 

"C-can you take me home? It's a little personal, I'm sorry to cut this short. I just-" I stop and let a great big, albeit fake sob out. He catches my anguish quickly. 

"Yeah! Yeah, c'mon, Lou." I grit my teeth wanting to say, don't call me Lou, but maybe...just maybe, I'l let him. 

~10 minutes later~

Nick is pulling up to my house looking at me worriedly. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" 

"Yeah. I'm sure." I jump out of his car slamming the door and hoping up the steps of our new house. All that awaits for me there, is screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I have a really big surprise about something in this story. Anyone wanna take a guess at what it is? Leave your guesses in the comments! :D xx Also I know this is VERY short, so I'm going to try and post another chapter tonight :3


	6. I just rocked your world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someones world gets rocked.

~~Louis POV~~

My mother was screaming at my step-dad from the kitchen. How can they say such hateful things to each other? Aren't they suppose to be in love? I don't get love, for all I know they could have just been infatuated with each other. 

 

"You need to get your lazy ass out of this house and find a god damn job, Chris!" He just rolled his eyes not planning on responding. I was standing at the door contemplating on whether or not I'm going to leave. They usually don't notice when I'm here or gone. "Oh, just gonna ignore me? You're pathetic. I'm the only one working in this house!" He look up then, I could tell he had had enough. He pushed up from his seat walking into the kitchen. Next thing I heard made my heart shatter. My mother let out a squeal as she fell to the ground. He held the back of her head, holding on tight to ponytail that hung there. 

 

"I'm not pathetic, bitch. I'm the one paying for this god damn flat." He sneered at her. The only way was he was paying for this flat was by getting disability checks. He's perfectly able to work, he's not disabled in any shape or form. I strolled my way over to them quickly pushing him off of her. 

 

"Get off of her!" I screamed at him, tears in my eyes. I hated seeing this, why don't they just get a divorce? He pushed me down, my bum hitting the floor. He's not paying attention to my mother now, his eyes filled with disgust at me. He never has liked me. My dad was a different story though, he loved me. He loved me for who I was, he didn't care I was gay, but Chris does. When my mother told him, he flipped his shit. He started throwing things at me, my mom, my sister, the walls. Everywhere. It was chaos. He left the night she told him, he came back pissed drunk, passing out on the couch. 

 

"Who do you think you are, faggot? Who the fuck do you think you are putting your hands on me?!" He spat at me, shoving his finger at my chest with each word he spoke. I sat there not making a sound, not even looking at him. My eyes were on my mom. She was sitting on the floor her arms wrapped around the knees she's pulled to her chest. "Are you listening to me, boy?!" He grabbed the top of my head and physically turned my head toward him. 

 

"Yes.." I whimpered. "M'listening." I was listening, but I was trying not to. 

 

"Go to your room. Don't come back till morning. No dinner for faggots." I was sort of use to this, him telling me to go to my room calling me a faggot, telling me I can't have dinner, but the worst part about this every single time, is that my mom doesn't say a single word. 

 

I pull myself up once he'd gave me a little space, I glanced down at my mom again, but I didn't dare look at Chris. I sniffled and walked to my room, making sure to not slam the door. I don't need another reason for him to come up here. 

 

 

~~Next day at school~~

 

 

Walking into a school you hate is one thing, but seeing the intense stares on everyone's faces, and knowing that they're pointing their hatred at you, is another. Alas, I walked down the hallway like I didn't notice people giving me evil looks. I don't even know what I did? Why should they have a right to hate me?

 

My locker is right next to some red head guys, I haven't made an attempt to talk to him, but it seems like I'm going to have a lonely day. Nick sent me a text this morning asking if everything went alright last night. I wanted to tell him no. Everything went wrong, but not as bad as it could have been. The worst thing that can happen is that me and my mom die. I sent him a quick text saying 'yes, everything went and, and thank you for driving me home so quickly'. His reply came quick. 'That's good. I won't be there today, sorry! I have a really bad stomach virus.' I sighed pushing my phone back in my pocket, not bothering to respond. 

 

"Hi." I smile at him softly. 

 

"Why are you talking to me?" He doesn't even glance at me, he's to busy searching for something in his locker. How rude can people be now days?

 

"Uh...I just..I wanted to say 'Hi'. We haven't talked and I've been going to this school for a week now? I just wanted to be a polite locker neighbor." He slams his locker shut with a sigh. He turns to look at me, sadness in his eyes. 

 

"I can't talk to you." At least he's looking at me now. 

 

"Why?" My voice cracks a little bit, why does everyone hate me all of a sudden? 

 

"Because I would get my ass kicked. Everyone hates you now, so I have to, too. Before you ask 'Why does everyone hate me blah blah whaa whaa' Well, it's because people think you broke Harry." My eyebrows furrow and I roll my eyes. Of course this whole ordeal is about Harry. What's new? 

 

"What do you mean 'broke Harry' I didn't break anybody?" He sighs looking around to see if anyone is watching. Everyone is watching, so I guess he knows he has nothing to lose now, everyone has seen him corresponding with me. 

 

"He's bad. He's gone insane, snapping at everyone for nothing, he doesn't look like he showered this morning, or brushed his hair, much less his teeth." I cringe. I take note to not get to close to him today, or let him get close to me. That's usually the way it goes. 

 

"I didn't do this to him?" I know I probably sound naive to him right now, but I just don't get it. How have I broken him? 

 

"Dude. He just wants to fuck you. Let him fuck you and all will be well again. You'll get some pleasure out of it, he'll be reminded he's irresistibly stunning, and he'll be happy." A small smile slips unto the still nameless boys face. 

 

"And would I be happy?" He shrugs.

 

"If you like big dicks. then yes." I roll my eyes again. 

 

"It was rhetorical, I wouldn't be happy." He shrugs again. 

 

"Just remember. Everyone thinks this is your fault. " My eyes go wide, who does he and the rest of the school think they are? This is NOT my fault. I glare at him turning around and finding my way to Harry quickly. I find him standing next to someones locker. I walk up next to him and jab in him in the shoulder hard. 

 

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" You would think that by now, I would know to stop fighting with him in public, but I'm so fed up with him. I can't think straight. 

 

"What are you talking about?" I flinch and back up. Oh yeah. Defiantly didn't brush his teeth. Unless he poured some vodka on his tooth brush? 

 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Harry, why are you here looking like this? You know what people are saying about me right? They're saying I broke you. You show up here looking like something at donkey shit out and snapping at everyone and you know who they're putting the blame on? Me. Why?" I pause for a moment staring at him. He doesn't move his mouth, not opening or closing to show me he is going to respond. "I just got here a week ago. I thought coming here would be different, but I was wrong. You ruined it. You ruined everything! I just wanted to come to a school where I would be accepted and wanted, and befriended! But no. You ruined my whole entire school year in the course of one fucking week. And you want to know the best part?! It's because I wouldn't sleep with you!" 

 

I walk back up to him, so close we're chest to chest. He looks like he wants to say something, but he knows I'm not finished. He keeps his mouth shut. "You need to get a grip. I know you're good looking and wanted by everyone, but somehow that everyone excludes me. And don't you dare think I'm going to apologize for not being your next whore, you can fuck one time and then throw me away the next day, walk up to your friends and say 'eh, it was alright', then call me back a couple of nights later, asking can I come over." I was crying now. "I refuse...to be a booty call, Harry." 

 

Tears were streaming down my face a mile a minute. This wasn't suppose to happen. School doesn't even officially start until 10 more minutes pass by. I felt like I stood there waiting for him to respond forever, but it never came. I turned around wiping my eyes and taking a few steps away from him, until I hear a deep broken voice call out to me. 

 

"Wait." I turn back around, knowing that I'm going to regret it. "I'm sorry. I just...I'm sorry." He looks down, tears streaming slower than mine. He walks toward me slowly, stopping a few meters away. "Can we please, just...just start over? Please?" I don't smile or even give him a smidgen of a crooked grin. I nod slowly.

 

"Sure." I mumble to him under my breath. His eyes light up, like I just rocked his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The surprise is quite a few chapters away, so if you were looking for it in the next ones, or even this one, I'm sorry! But I hope you liked this chapter! Kudos please? :D


	7. Guess who's back. Back again. Guess who's back. Don't tell Louis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO everyone! Okay, so I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far, and guess what? I LIED. The surprise is in this one. Hehe, okay everyone. Happy reading!

~Harry's POV~

 

When Louis confirmed it was okay to start over, I felt like jumping out of my skin. He left a couple of seconds later giving me a small nod, and a barely visible crooked grin. I was so happy, nothing could make happier than finally getting into this boys pants.

 

I got the rest of my things out of my locker and walked to my next class, which happens to be the one I have with Louis. I should have offered to walk with him, the sooner I befriend him, the sooner I can get him into bed. Some may think I'm a bad person, but I would like to think that those people just don't understand me. Hell, I don't understand me.

 

Walking into the classroom, Louis is already in his seat behind me. He's staring down at his notes waiting for the teacher to start speaking. He looks quiet adorable today, did he do something differently with his hair? Maybe I should ask him...

 

I take my seat in front of him and I turn around slowly my lips turning up in a small smile. I kept reminding myself to take this super slow, to not scare him off, to not make him mad, or hate me.

 

"Hi Louis. "He looks up then, smile gone.

 

"Hey.." Something is wrong with him, I can tell. What's happened to make him look so distant in so little time?

 

~Louis POV~~

 

**FLASHBACK**

_He has me pinned down the moment he walks into the room, his hands twisted in a knot on my back._

 

_"Hi Louis." He speaks in a low deep voice to me, why won't he just leave me be? Why does he have to do this every time I come here? I just want to be happy. He thrust his hips against my thigh trying to tell me he's hard for me, he's so nasty. When and if I leave here today, the first place I'm going is to the bathroom to take a shower, get the feel of him off of my body._

 

_"Aren't going to greet me naughty boy? Well, I'll just have to punish you, You shouldn't be so rude." I'm now bent over his desk, my hands tied behind my back with his tie. His pelvis is against my bum, with his erection throbbing against me. He backs up just enough to pull my pants down, showing my bum. He squeezes my left ass cheek with one of his hands while he bites at my right. I shut my eyes tightly trying not to whimper in pain. None of this is pleasure, when you do this with someone you love, then it's pleasure, but he doesn't love me, nor do I love him._

 

_His teeth and hand are gone now. Nothing happens for a couple of moments, no movement, no sound, I think for a moment that he's gone, but as I'm about to look up there's a hard slap against my bum._

 

_"Count for me." He slaps again, harder than the first. I don't say a word. "COUNT!"_

 

 

_A tear slips from my eyes. "T-two.." I whisper. Another slap, I can practically feel the redness that's there, the stinging is getting worse and worse with each smack. He hits again._

 

_"Three..." Five more slaps and I'm sobbing all over his paperwork, on his desk. He jerks my head by my head, I don't think it's natural to have your head bent back this far._

 

 

_"Don't mess up my work with your salty fucking tears. What are you crying for anyway? You know you deserved it, all eight smacks against your plump little bum." I feel his hand reach down and spread my cheeks. He probes his finger at my entrance. "Even if you didn't like it, I think you'll like this part more, won't you whore?" I don't answer. He jabs his finger in quickly pushing all the way back to his knuckle. "WON'T YOU?!"_

__"__

 

_Yes! Yes." I scream out to him. I don't need eight more slaps for saying I won't like it. The next thing I know I feel him enter me, the only thing I can think is, how'd he get his pants down with one hand? The other hand is inside me._

__

**FLASHBACK OVER**

__

 

 

"Louis?" Harry waves his hand in front of my face, trying to snap me out of my trance. I blink my eyes quickly, luckily no tears came out of my eyes. "Are you okay?" He asks softly. I didn't know he could be so gentle. I nod my head not saying anything verbally.

 

 

"Wanna hang out this afternoon? I promise not to try anything, just as friends." He smiles at me, I know I probably shouldn't, but I feel so alone. Even if he is lying and he does try to fuck me, it's better than going home and finding my mom lying on the ground bruised and beaten, from her husbands wrath.

 

 

"Sure." He smiles brightly, and it's a little creepy. All of his teeth are showing some how. How is it possible to smile so wide? I give him a small smile.

 

~~Harry's POV~~

 

 

 

 

I drive Louis to my house in my Lexus, he's being awfully quiet so I decide to play some music. I push my radio power button smiling at the song that comes on. I look over at him before I start to sing.

 

 

 

 _"Oooh you broke my heart. I told you, I was weak for love, but then you went around....and did what you wanted to do."_ He turns to look at me, surprised that I know the song apparently. I smile at him, and he grins back, obviously okay again.

 

 

"You like Miley?"

 

 

"Are you serious? I LOVE Miley." I glance at him one more time before turning the music up some more, so it fills the car, making bumping vibrations.

 

_And now I'm crying, crying..._  
 _Ohh seemed like everything was going fine_  
 _I found a love that I thought was gonna last_  
 _Then I accidentally saw a few things in your cell, I even LOLed_  
 _Man, I should've known._

 

The smile I have on my face is blinding as I hear Louis start to sing the chorus. Who would have known he could sing so well? Not me, that's for sure, but I'm sure I can beat him.

 

 

_I don't really have much to say_  
 _I was over it the second I saw her face_  
 _I got two ooh ooh ooh letters for you_  
 _One of them's F_  
 _And the other one's U_  
 _'Cause what you got to do, is go get yourself a clue._

 

_Only two ooh ooh ooh letters to choose_  
 _One of them's F_  
 _And the other one's U_  
 _SMH I pressed a sin on you._

 

I tried to beat him with some high notes during the song, but over all, I think he beat me. He didn't even know it was a competition, so that's how he won. Defiantly. When the song was over I was pulling into my driveway.

 

 

"Welcome to my humble abode, Louis." I smirk at him. I knew once he saw the size of my house, he'd freak, or be to stunned to freak. He closes his agape mouth and tries to play cool. He clears his throat glancing at me and then back at the house.

 

 

"Cool house." He whispers. I smile and walk towards the front door opening it.

 

 

 __"__ Thanks. No one's here, or ever here...so make yourself at him." I see him take off his shoes my the front door, and I start to wonder how taught him to do that? I've never done that here or at someone else's house, is it polite or something?

 

He walks into all the rooms, not knowing where to look first. The only place he's yet to go is the basement. He stops at my room walking in and flopping on my bed like he owns it. I sit on the floor with my legs crossed Indian style.

 

 

 

"What do you want to do?" He asks me turning to look at me.

 

 

 

"Uh...I dunno. I don't usually have people over unless they're here for me to fuck...or for them to fuck me. Uh...what do you want to do?" He rolls his eyes. He's about to respond when a phone rings. It's not my phone, and it's not Louis'. I look around the room for a mystery phone and I find a land line. My eyes bug out of my sockets.

 

 

"Since when do I have a land line in my room...I feel as if I've been set back 10 years." I hear Louis laugh loudly, and realize I've never really heard him laugh before. I love it. I wanna make him laugh more.

 

 

"You should answer that phone you know." He says smartly, I push the answer button.

 

 

"Hello?" I hear the other person breathing heavily on the other line.

 

 

 _"Harry?"_ I roll my eyes, who ever this is needs to get a life.

 

 

"Wow. A prank call? On a land line no less. You really need a life mate. " I'm about to hang up the phone when I hear the stranger gasp out pleas for me.

 

 

 _"Wait Harry, you have to hear me out."_   My eyebrows furrow as I glance at Louis. I see him turning over on his side facing the wall. A bit of his shirt rides up showing some of the flesh on his side. I snap my attention back to the anonymous person

.

"Hear you out? Who are you?" He takes a deep breath, like he's about to break something really important to me.

 

 

 _"I'm outside waiting for you. Harry I'm your father, and I'm outside waiting for you."_ Oh. I guess you could qualify that as super important. Rage courses through me. Who does he think he is showing up here? After all this time?

 

"And just why the fuck do you think I'm going to come out there? I have company. Leave." I wait for him to say something else but all I hear is sobbing on the other end. I turn to look at Louis and I see he's staring at me, wanting to know who I'm talking to.

 

 _"P-please Harry, I just need to see you, and I swear, I'll leave you alone. If that's what you want. 5 minutes. Just give me 5 minutes to see you. Please?_ " He says after he's cleared his throat. I blink at Louis.

 

 

"Okay. 5 minutes." I can practically hear him smiling through the phone. I hang up the phone not knowing if he said anything else.

 

 

"I'm sorry, Louis. Someone I didn't expect to be here is actually here. M-My dads outside, and he wants to see me." My eyes are glazing over, I can feel myself becoming terrified. "Y-you can stay up here if you want." I tell him, my voice shaking.

 

 

"You're obviously not comfortable going down there to see him alone, so I'll go with you." He stands up from the bed grabbing my hand gently and tugs me down the stairs. The feel of his hand wrapped around mine is intoxicating. Why is being so nice to me all of a sudden? He opens the door and we both step out together.

 

 

"Hello Harry, it's been a while." I look at Louis, his eyes have gone wide, his mouth open and he's shaking violently.

 

 

"Are you okay?" I whisper to him. Why is he acting like this all of a sudden? He shakes his head, no. I look up to my dad.

 

 

"Hey Dad." I realize that he's staring at Louis, with something in his eyes.

 

 

"Louis?" My dad speaks, anger in his voice. How does he know Louis? Why is he so angry? Why is Louis so scared? What the fuck is going on..? Louis is gone by my side in no time, back inside the house. When I look back to my dad, he has a evil smirk on his face. What the fuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment your reactions, and did you guess what the surprise was?


	8. I want you to be everything that's you, deep at the center of your being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MARCH 29th is when I'm updating! I hate it when authors don't update for days and weeks at a time without saying when they're going to update >.

~~Louis POV~~

 

**FLASHBACK**

 

 

_I walk silently into his office, hoping he won't turn around. His back facing me and his face turned toward his wall. My mother walked in after me, smiling and greeting him kindly._

 

_"_

_Hello, Mr. Tezeer." She places her hand on my shoulder and pushes me forward, letting me know she's about to leave as soon as he acknowledges our presence. He turned around then, hands together, and a small smirk on his face, only I noticed._

 

 

_"Hello, Mrs. Tomlinson, Louis.." He pauses for a moment to look from my mother, to me. He very subtly winks at me, to her it just must look like he hand an eyelash in his eye. "How are you guys today? Still having those nightmares, Louis?" He asks me like he's really concerned._

 

 

_I nod my head, my mother would know if I had been lying, so there's no use in it._

 

 

 _"Yes, I had to wake him from a screaming fit he was having last night. Are you sure these sessions will start to help soon?" She asks him, looking at me skeptically. I want to scream,_ NO! NO, THEY'RE NOT HELPING. NOTHING IS HELPING, PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE. _But of course, I just stand there, not saying a word. Mr. Tezeer would not like it if I ratted him out._

 

 

 

_She smiles a little glancing back at me before looking at Mr. Tezeer again. "Okay...Alright, well, I'll pick you up at three alright, Lou?" I nod. Why can't she tell I don't want to be here? This is my nightmare. Every single night, this is my new nightmare. When she says she has to wake me up at night, just get me to stop screaming, she doesn't know that it's because Mr. Tezeer was whispering into my ear. His voice to me is like nails on a chalk board._

 

 

_She doesn't know that when she leaves, I'll be over his desk, or bent over a chair, or leaning against his filing cabinet. She doesn't know it'll be against my will. She doesn't know what I'm going through, and I don't really want her to find out._

 

 

 

**FLASHBACK OVER**

 

 

 

I ran back into Harry's house, not knowing where to go, or what to say. I didn't know if Harry was running after me, or if his dad was. His _dad_. _Mr. Tezeer is his dad._ How is that even possible? Their voices. They sound the same, that's why I've been having these flashbacks. Every time he talks, a blurry face pops into my head, and now I know who it is. Mr. Tezzer. Harry's dad was my therapist. Literally **the** _rapist_.

 

 

Does Harry know? There are foot steps behind me, hot on my heels now. I must be a really slow runner. I stop and take in my surroundings, trying to figure out where I am. In Harry's kitchen. I walk to different drawers opening them and closing trying to find what I'm searching for. Harry runs into the kitchen as I find my target. A knife. I hold it up in front of me for self defense. He stares at me shocked and confused.

 

 

He set me up. He had to. He knew all along, he set me up.

 

 

"Louis, what's going on? Put the knife down." He says calmly to me. I shake my head furiously. Mr. Tezeer is behind Harry, watching me. I never thought I'd see him again. He was one of the reasons I wanted to move. My mother finally agreed, but she still doesn't know why. She thinks she does though, the bullying. She thinks I hated school so much I was willing to move towns just to get away.

 

 

"Yeah Louis, put the knife down." Mr. Tezzer sneers at me. Harry turns around to glare at him.

 

 

"Shut the fuck up, don't talk to him obviously your the reason for his upset. What's going on?" He waves his hands in the air exasperatingly.

 

 

"That's M-Mr.Tezeer.." I tell him, as if he didn't know. He cocks his head to the side like a confused puppy.

 

 

"Who?" How is he going to pretend like he doesn't know his own fathers name?

 

 

"Mr. Tezeer! That's who! Fuck Harry, don't you know your own fathers name?" I scream at him, the knife shaking in my hand. I'm losing my grip, as well as my mind. My palms are becoming sweaty and I can feel the knife slipping away. Everything is becoming blurry. So _hazy._

 

 

"Mr. Tezeer? That's not your name?" He turns to look at his father with questioning eyes. His dads eyes are wide a little worry in them. He's probably wondering how he's going to explain this. It's clear now that Harry didn't set me up, unless he's a really good actor.

 

 

"I- uh. Mr. Tezeer was the name I gave to my patients when I was a psychiatrist, Harry. Louis was one of my patients." I step a little closer, I hate hearing him say my name. I really want to go take a shower now, because just from the sight of him I feel dirty all over again.

 

 

"Patient my ass! You never diagnosed me, or helped me in anyway! You made my life a living hell!" Harry comes to stand in front of me, but not to close. I may look defenseless, but I do have a knife, and I have know idea how to use it.

 

 

"Maybe I should go, Harry. I'll come back later, alright?" His dad asks as he leaves the room not waiting for a response. I slowly lower my arm when he backs his way back into the room. "It was very nice seeing you again, Lou. You should come by for another session some time."

 

 

Harry leaves my side going to push his father out of the house. "Fucking leave, and don't bother coming back! I don't need you here, I haven't needed you here for the past nine years. Fucking low life. You're a poor excuse of a father." I'm standing in the kitchen with the knife slipping out of my hands. My eyes are wide, and I feel as if I haven't blinked in hours. I hear the door slam, and every thing goes black.

 

 

 

~~30 minutes later.~~ (Still Louis' POV)

 

 

 

I wake up in a mysterious room with someone next to my side. Luckily, I'm not naked, because usually when I wake up in someone elses bed with someone, I did something I'd regret.

 

Every thing hit me like a _wrecking ball_ once I looked down at the person next to me. Being invited over to Harry's house, the land line he didn't even know about, his father showing up...his _father_. Mr. Tezeer.

 

I decide to shake Harry awake since he's laying on me and I can hardly breath from his body weight. "Harry?" I shake his shoulder. He mumbles softly, turning a little so his nose is pressed against my neck. I smile a little bit, loving the feel of this. But no. _No_. He is the son of Mr.Tezeer. I can't like Harry, I can't even be friends with Harry, now!

 

His lips are parted a bit, and I can feel him breathing on my neck. It's starting to tickle as I giggle totally manly though.

 

A manly giggle.

 

 

My body must be moving from my giggling as I feel Harry move his head and start to wake himself up. I stare at him out of the corner of my eye, I wonder what his morning voice sounds like. Like Mr. Tezeer's. I mentally curse myself. Of course.

 

 

He sighs as he opens his eyes slowly. "Louis?" I part my lips about to respond when Harry's left my side in a flash falling to the floor. He groans in pain as I look over the edge of the bed at him. A small smile tugs at my lips. His face his turning red and he laughs a bit. "I let you have most of the bed." I try to ignore the pang I feel in my chest once I hear his voice. Rugged-er.

 

 

He sits him self back on the bed once I've scooted over enough to give him room to fit his body. "I think someone needs to explain what the hell is going on, and it isn't goint to be my dad, because I refuse to ever talk to him again if I can help it." I stare at him for a moment. I knew this would have to happen at some point.

 

"Maybe I should start from the beginning."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos please!! :D xx I HATE THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED YET, BUT I'M GOING TO SATURDAY! MARCH 29th! Seeya then!


	9. We scream, we shout, we are the fallen angels.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But he's the monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! It's been a few days, but I actually updated a day before I thought would be able to :3 Happy reading!

Louis POV

 

**FLASHBACK**

_"Please, mom. Please, I-I can't take this school anymore. It's school, I swear that's where the problem lies." My mom stares at me, having her own inner premonition that I was lying through my teeth. I knew this was going to take a lot of convincing though, I knew that._

_"Are you sure?" Was I sure? Hell no. Was I terrified of what's going to happen if I ever see Mr. Tezeer again? Yes. To be completely honest though, I was having trouble at school. My at home life is not the best, and people seem to think that I'm taking my problems out on peoples faces._

_No one understood me. I'm pretty sure I could say my dad understood me, if he was here. But then again, I wouldn't have any problems if he was. In the end all of my problems come down to his death. I can't handle pain._

_"Please, I just...I can't take this town anymore." I begged her wondering what am I going to have to do next? Get down on my knees? I started to crouch down on the floor. Desperate times call for desperate measures. My mom flicked my earlobe._

_"Get up off the floor. Fine, we'll move, but if you get suspended for fighting one more time at your new school, we're not moving again. You'll just have to tough it out." She presses her palm to my cheek. That was when she still cared about me._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

 

We're sitting on Harry's bed, my knees pulled to my chest and his hands in his hair, yanking silently waiting for me to begin.

 

"My dad died when I was 13, and I have a really hard time coping with somethings...like I don't know. I uh- I started to hate everything, everybody. I hated myself, I hated my family and friends. I hated God. I hated myself, because I couldn't be there to help my dad. I hated my mom because she was suppose to be there, and she wasn't. She didn't even dwell on his death very long.

 

"I hated my friends for still having both of their parents. I hated God for taking my dad from me. It all happened really fast, one minute he said he was going out for a smoke, then the next we have to cops coming to our door asking do we know a _Richard Tomlinson_. My mom said yes, and they said he had died at gun point. Bumped into the wrong people at the time I guess."

 

Harry didn't interrupt, not even once. I was honestly surprised; he doesn't seem like the type to sit and really listen...maybe pretend to listen. But I could tell by the way he was changing his facial expressions with everything I said that was remotely close to being enthralling.

 

"So when he died, I started getting into stupid situations. I got into random fights for different reasons, and it got bad, at my hometown school that I had to move. She told me that if I got into another one at my new school she would make me tough it out for the rest of the school year. So the stupid shit was enough for me to have to see a counselor every week Tuesday and Friday in a new town. He was uh y-your dad." Harry nodded his head, taking in what I was saying.

 

"Anyway, I saw him Tuesday and Friday afternoon, and everything was going fine...until it wasn't." Harry cocks his head to the side like a perplexed puppy. "He s-started to get closer to me, like...touchy-feely close. I tried to tell him to stop, but I was in such a shock, that I just didn't know what to do."

 

I look down at the ground as I continue talking. "He began touching me inappropriately on a regular basis. Every damn time I went there...sometimes he came to my house on house calls and my mom actually left him there with me." I look back up to find that Harry was starring at me, with something lingering in his eyes. Hate maybe? I can't tell who it's directed to though. I sniffle my nose, and I hear Harry chuckle. I squint my eyes at him.

 

"Is there something funny about this?" I snap at him, harshly. His eyes look alarmed, he probably wasn't really listening, therefore, he doesn't know that known of what I just said was funny.

 

"No! No, oh god no, I'm sorry, that probably sounded insensitive, but I was just chuckling at the way your face contorts when you sniffle. Your nose goes up and your mouth follows suit. Your eyes squint and the wrinkles at the corners of your eyes show, and it's just....adorable really." My mouth hung open, shocked and ultimately flattered? My face burned crimson.

 

"Uh..t-thanks?" My eyes flickered away from his, and he cupped my chin in his hand turning my head toward him again. I shake my head feeling a little dirty.

 

_He's the monsters son_.

 

"Do you want me to keep going?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Okay. So when the full on rape started happening I was 14 and I'd been seeing him for help for 6 months. He didn't help me at all. He was the reason for my nightmares. I scream and cried in my sleep, so bad I woke up hoarse one morning. The next day at school, people heard me speak and rumors went around that I deep throated someone. I beat up the guy that started those rumors, and got suspended. My mom, s-she found out about the fight, and went and told off Mr.Tez-" I cut myself off. "What's his real name?"

 

Harry stared at me for a moment like he wasn't to sure himself. "Styles?" He shrugged, he looked a little annoyed at himself for not knowing the answer.

 

"She went a told off Mr. Styles, for not really helping. I think she noticed that when we moved a couple of towns away, I had gotten better." He nodded.

 

"Why'd you move away? I thought she said she wasn't going to move if you got into another fight, she wouldn't move again?" He seemed confused. I smiled fondly.

 

_Smiling at the monsters offspring_.

 

I frowned then, wishing the voice in my head would go away, I just want to be happy for once in my life.

 

"She got remarried to a dick who lived here, moved three towns over for him. They don't even like each other anymore, all they do is fight." I looked down sadly. "So now you know everything." I paused for a moment, before thinking.

 

"Now you can go tell everyone." My eyes were starting to go blurry. "You can tell them I'm a freak who got raped and told no one but you for the last six years. Watch that become one of the biggest mistakes of my li-" He rudely cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. I didn't back away, it felt nice.

 

_Kissing the monsters kid_.

 

I pushed him back as soon as that thought popped into my head.

 

"I should go.." I stand from my seat on his bed, shaking a little bit. He looked disappointed staring up at me.

 

"I'll see you tomorrow at school?" He asked that with a little to much hope. I nodded my head.

 

"Maybe...y-yeah probably." I quirk my lips up in one corner for a crooked grin. I walked out his bedroom door without looking back, descending down the stairs, and going through his front door, before I realized...I don't have a ride home. My house is all the way across town and I don't have money for a bus ride.

 

I turned back around to walk back to Harry, but to my astonishment, there he was. One hand placed on his hip and his other slinging his car keys in a circular motion on his index finger. "Forget something?" He smirks down at me from his place in his front doorway.

 

I roll my eyes at his cockiness. Here we go again. "Oh please, don't pretend like you remembered." He walks down to me, looping his arm around mine while we stroll to his car. I shake my head, smiling at the ground.

 

We both slip into his car and buckle in.

 

_Taking a ride with the monster junior._

 

I frown at as I stare at him out of the corner of my eyes. I'm too close already. To close to the monster. Harry isn't anything like him though, is he? He doesn't like his dad either.

 

The drive to my house was quiet, but not awkward. I think I would be able to sit through a silence like that again, maybe with Harry? No.

 

_The monster is near._

 

Too close for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos please! :D xx


	10. Give me a sign, I wanna believe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you high?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry it's so short, I've been super busy preparing for "the big end of the year" test so if I don't update for a tiny little while, that's why! I'll most likely update once a week, is that good enough? :D

**Harry's POV**

 

 

 

Over the next few days, my dad has been calling me relentlessly. Everyday at least 4 times a day. I've only picked up one time though, and that was to tell him that Louis told me everything, and that I never wanted to see or speak to him again. I hung up before he had time to respond.

 

I have spent time with Louis though, and he is amazing. At first this was all about me wanting to get into his pants but now? Now, I like him for real. The only person still standing in my way is Nick. He knows that we hung out, but he doesn't know anything about Louis like I do, and he never will.

 

Right now I'm walking to my table where I sit, as usual. Everyone surrounding me, and it feels like everything as fallen back into place again, only _better_ because now me and Louis are friends. The only thing that could make this even better is the day that I can finally call him mine. I can understand that he isn't ready for that though, for christsake he was raped more than a few times by my father.

 

If I'm being completely honest, I don't know how he can stand to be around me. I'm a spitting image of my father, my voice, my movements. Everything. How can he stand it? Therefore, I understand why he's been a little distant. Definitely not as distant as he was when he first got here, but small things like not sitting as close as a person who is with someone romantically, but still close enough to wrap my arm around if need be.

 

I've only tried wrapping my arm around his waist one time though, he flinched away immediately. I tried very hard to ignore the pang in my chest at the rejection, but hopefully it will all pass over soon.

 

"Harry? You okay there?" I snap out of my trance. I had been starring at my macaroni and cheese long enough for people to notice apparently. A girl with long beautiful curly brown locks had noticed first.

 

"Yes, I'm fine. Do you see Louis anywhere in here?" She scrunches up her nose in disgust. Her beautiful face became not so attractive in a split second.

 

"Why are you looking for _him_?" She asked me, putting lots of unnecessary emphasis on _him_. People haven't taken a liking to Louis, still, even with our new friendship. I don't really understand why no one likes him, but there is one person in particular that's been friends with Louis, that I hope can keep him going, and that's Niall Horan. (I asked around and apparently Niall's been going here for a while now? I feel oblivious.)

 

Niall is sitting over at a table by himself. Usually Louis is right by his side, still refusing to sit at my table. He says there are too many 'fake ass bitches' his words, not mine. (Even if I do agree with some it.)

 

"Because he's my friend, got a problem with it? You can find somewhere else to sit." I tell her snappily as I get up from the table strolling over to Niall.

 

"Hi Niall." I smile down at him. He looks up at me slowly, I guess he doesn't believe that _the_ Harry Styles in talking to him. His eyes are crystal blue, pure beautiful. His eyes definitely come second to Louis, but Louis always wins.

 

"Uh...hi?" His brows furrow in confusion. I'm still smiling at him, I think I look like sort of a creep....just a little bit. I force the smile off my face so I look a little sane.

 

"Do you know where Louis is?" I know he's here today, because we talked before and during class. Where did he disappear to?

 

"Uh...maybe he's in the bathroom?" I can tell he has a Irish accent now, it's very thick... _like other things_. Wow Harry get your mind out of the gutter! I scold myself for my dirty thought. I think the worse part is, I don't even know who I was thinking about... me or Louis?

 

I nod at him. "Alright I'll go check." I wave a bit before turning to leave the lunch room. Looking down the hallway I can see someone pushed against a locker, whether it's against their will? I can't tell. They are whispering to each other. I might as well walk down the hallway like I don't see anything, right?

 

As soon as that thought comes into my head I realize just how nosy I really am. As I venture closer to the pair, I realize just who they are.

 

 

Louis

 

and

 

Nick.

 

Big surprise. Not really. I roll my eye as I come up on Nick's back. He has Louis pinned to his locker whispering to him.

 

"Sorry to break this up guys, but Louis is...wanted by Niall. Niall was worried." I lie right through my teeth. I turn my gaze to Nick and I start to glare. If looks could kill, he'd be long dead. "So what's going on?" I ask after a minute of Louis not replying.

 

"We're just having some fun, if you would excuse us, Harry." Nick snaps at me. Louis starts pushing against his hands, forcing his hands off. I smirk as I see these actions. Nick lets go, his cheeks turning bright red from being rejected now that I'm here.

 

"You said Niall was looking for me?" I nod my head not looking at him, I can't lie straight to his face, I just can't. Louis wanders off down the hallway without another word, and now it's just me and Nick.

 

"Why the fuck did you interrupt us?" His eyes are blown wide, is he on something? I decide not to answer his question, because he knows the answer.

 

"Are you high Nick?" He stomps up to me, he smells like a mixture of cocaine and weed. What as he been doing? And in school no less! I sound like a middle age person who just got their garden peed on or something. But this something I've actually never done, who could do that?

 

"What if I am? You gonna go tell on me, like a little snitch?" His breath stink, badly. It's stinging my eyes. I shake my head, he's still my friend, and I don't snitch on anyone, especially not my friends.

 

He steps closer, we're chest to chest now, but I'm not going to back down.

 

"That's what I thought." He reaches in his locker and brings out a little baggy filled with what I would like to believe is powdered sugar. He stuffs it in his pocket and turns to look at me, seeing if he can get a reaction. My face is impassive.

 

"You better not say a word. I know bad people, and they can and will mess you up." He walks away with that, and I can't help but wonder what he and Louis were talking about? Could Louis tell he was high at all? I turn back around and head toward the lunch room.

I place myself next to Louis, who is deep conversation with Niall. I prepare myself for the mild interrogation I'm going to give him. I hope he's ready to be grilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I don't know if cocaine has a smell and if there are any mistakes, it's because I didn't have time to read over it! Lol
> 
> Comment and Kudos please! :D xx


	11. Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's official. I'll be updating every Saturday!

**Louis POV**

 

I was a little confused as to what Nick wanted from me I walked up to Niall, wondering what he was so worried about.

 

"Hey Nialler. Heard you were worried about me?" I grin at him. He stares up at me wide eyed and confused.

 

"I was worried?"I furrow my brows.

 

"Uh...yeah? That's what Harry said at least..." I sit down in a seat across from him and my smile disappears. Did Harry lie? But why would he lie? When Harry said he was "sorry to break this up" when he broke up the conversation between Nick and I he didn't seem sorry at all.

 

"Speaking of Harry..." Niall trailed off looking behind me. I turned around only to see him stalking up to me with a look of intent on his face. What's his problem?

 

"So what did Nick want so bad he look like he was about to hump your leg for it?" He asked me quickly not speaking or even glancing at Niall, who stared down a his tray of uneaten food. I know he's going to eat though, later. He doesn't like to eat in front of people. It's sort of a personal problem for him, but I've been trying to help him through it. I wonder is that a real fear though. Social anxiety maybe? I'll have to ask him about that later.

 

"He just wanted to speak to me. That's all. Why do you care?" He looked a little taken aback by my lack of resistance of telling him to practically stay the hell out of my business.

 

"Well, I care because he looked like he was ready to rip your close off!" He seemed upset though, why did he seem so upset? Was he _jealous_? I feel a smile slip unto my lips at the thought. Harry Styles being jealous of a boy _drooling_ over me. "What the hell are you smiling about?" He snapped me out of my thoughts a crooked grin showing and one dimple popping out of his left cheek.

 

"Are you jealous mister?" I ask him curiously. He scoffs at me, avoiding eye contact. I laugh leaning over to lay my head on his shoulder for a second before I lean back up regretting my movement. Why did I just so that? Harry side glances at his shoulder where my head was lying.

 

"M'not jealous. You wish I were." I don't believe him one bit on the I'm not jealous part, but he does have me when he says I wish he was. I nod at him rolling my eyes. Niall starts shifting in his seat growing uncomfortable.

 

I smile encouragingly at Niall, by now if I weren't here he would have been gone. "I have to get back to my table over there, but why...why don't you come over tonight? I can come pick you up, or we can just drive here from school." Harry offers with a charming smile. Please tell me how I could say no, because I really _really_ want to know.

 

"Yeah alright, I'll just ride with out after school. No need to go home and see those people if I have a choice." I spill out of my mouth, it's already said and done before I can take it back.

 

"What do you mean?" Harry stares at me worriedly as he stands up. He places his hand in my hair and runs his fingers through. Normally I would have snapped on anyone who put there hands anywhere near me, but...Harry's different. I close my eyes basking in the feel of his touch. I snap them open realizing where I am...where _we_ are. In the middle of the school cafeteria. I clear my throat and Harry removes his hands from my hair.

 

"Never mind what I said. Uh just...I'll wait outside for you. Or you wait outside for me, whoever gets out there first I guess." I mumble through my face flushing. I look down at my lap trying not to look at how gorgeous he is.

 

"Alright." He speaks. He pats my head before he walks away to his table.

 

"He's better than I thought he was." Niall speaks as I stare down trying to contemplate what I just agreed to. I look up at him, my eyes shining. I know they are because I feel as if I'm about to cry. Why? I don't know.

 

"Are you okay, Louis?" I smile at him; a real genuine smile.

 

"Yeah. I'm good. Eat your food please?" He nods at me taking a bite of his hamburger and nibbles on the end of his french fry. This sparks up a whole conversation on why they call them _french_ fries instead of  _Irish_ fries. Niall feeling the need to protect his Irish potato loving traits. .

 

 

~Later on after school.~

 

 

"Well, here we are again. And I've made sure to let Reburta know not to let a certain someone in." I look at him confused.

 

"Who's Reburta?"

 

"My maid." He says simply. I didn't even know he had a maid. "You probably didn't see her before, I think the last time you were over it was her day off." I nod, getting why I hadn't seen her before. "C'mon." He grabs my hand leading me upstairs.

 

The spiraling staircase makes my feel dizzy as I look down at the bottom floor. He tugs on my hand as he pulls me on into his room and on unto his bed. He lies down beside me on his back. "What do you wanna be when you grow up?"Harry asks me, staring into my eyes like he is trying to find my soul. I doubt he'll find it though.

 

"I don't know. To ad growing up isn't that far away." He grabs my hand and laces our fingers together.  

 

"I don't know either. I probably won't be anything. I'll just be living here...alone. Nothing to do but be alone I guess."

 

"You don't really believe that, do you?" I squeeze his hand in mine and I bring it up so I can see it between our bodies.

 

"Yeah I do. Why wouldn't I? I've been alone since well, everybody left. They all left simultaneously. Not even calling, none of them. Except for the number one person I didn't want to call. Oh, but oh do I call them. I call them every night before I go to sleep, but now I just expect them not to pick up."

 

I look at Harry sadly. "I'm sorry." I tell him as I turn over so I'm on my side. I lay my head on his shoulder. Harry looks down at me before he leans up a bit and kisses my forehead. If anyone else did that, I would have either wiped it off with disgust, or slapped them. Maybe both.

 

"I really do like you." I have to remember who he is. What happened a couple of weeks ago. I have to keep that in mind before I get in so deep I can't get out. I can't say it back, I just can't.

 

"I know..." I tell him looking up at him. He's starting to lean down, and I don't dare move. His lips are brushing over mine, and I can taste his Colgate minty breath. Did he not eat lunch? His lips are finally on mine, and oh god. It's wonderful. Why didn't we do this before again? He turns his head to the side as he deepens the kiss. I smile a bit and by me smiling he is forced to kiss my teeth. I laugh at how ridiculous he is, he wants to keep kissing me so much he kisses my teeth.

 

He backs away smiling. "I've been waiting for that, and you laugh?" I can tell he isn't mad, he's smiling like the Cheshire cat.

 

"You've been waiting?" I ask him, knowing the answer. "Did you know you wouldn't have to wait long?" This answer will make or break us, if he says yes, than he best believe that I'm leaving.That would mean that everything he said has been a lie and he's only been wanting to get in my pants. Prove that I'm _easy_.  Why did I even ask the question? I know I really don't want to know the answer.

 

"Yes, I've been waiting. But to be honest I thought I'd be waiting a lot longer than this." His dimples pop out, and the next thing I know, my lips are on his again.

 

The kiss is deep and everything I've ever wanted, but there are two things at the back of my mind. _The monster and Nick_.

 

 

**Harry's POV**

 

 

We're still lying on my bed his head on my chest, and my arm thrown around his waist. "I need to ask you something." I tell him carefully. We kissed for about 20 minutes non-stop.Only to breath of course.  His tongue caressing my tongue in the perfect dance. Even if he won't say he likes me, his actions show that he does and that's enough for me.

 

"Ask away."

 

"This morning at school...did you know that Nick was high?" He seemed a little taken aback by the question. Was he expecting another one?

 

"Yeah." Wow, to be completely honest I wasn't expecting that answer.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah I knew."

 

"And you didn't say anything about it?"

 

"Because it's not my place to tell."

 

"I thought you liked him." He stares at me his nose scrunched up as if to say _are you crazy?_

 

"Who said that?"

 

"Well, you did go out on a date with him." He rolls his eyes.

 

"That barely qualifies for a real date."

 

"Well what is a real date?" He shrugs his shoulders. I roll him off of me and he groans. I laugh as he mumbles, I can tell he's tired. I wonder does he want to stay over?

 

"I have to go to the bathroom." I tell him as I peck his forehead quickly. I begin to walk out the door, but I turn around to tell Louis one more thing. His head is facing the wall, and I swear the last thing I hear before I walk away is...

 

 

 

 

_This could be a date._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos please! :D xx


	12. If I could hold you, I swear I'd never put you down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! Updating days early is my favorite pass time. :D I'l still be updating Saturday though. You'll learn about Harry's mom in this chapter, and in the next couple, it'll be Gemma!

**Harry's POV**

 

**FLASHBACK**

 

_I feel numb as I come to realize the truth in front of me, is she really leaving? She has a new boyfriend, so she just up and leaves? I would like to know what kind of mother she is. How could she really do this to her only son?_

 

**END OF FLASHBACK**

 

The only reason that thought popped int my head is because the words that come out of Louis mouth was bound to happen at some point. "Where's your mom? I know you don't like your dad for reasons I really don't want to discuss right now, but what about your dad?" I really shouldn't be surprised though, everybody that gets close to me starts to wonder that at some point. I tend to drop them after this though, but I don't plan to do that to Louis.

 

"Dad left her to move away for a while to expand his...therapy business in different areas so she got a new boyfriend...one after the other." I pause to glance at him, people usually don't have a deep connection with me, Louis knows so much about me, and I bet I know more than anyone Louis has ever known.

 

"She tried to stay with Rick, the first boyfriend that she had after dad left her, but it didn't work out to well. He stole from her, and tried to get with Gemma behind her back. She left him soon after she found out that he was putting the moves on Gemma. Don't get me wrong, she knows how to stick up for herself and when a relationship has gone sour, but she doesn't know how to give up. Believe me, she tried to stay with him, but Gemma wouldn't have it."

 

"Who's Gemma?" He interrupts. He doesn't know who Gemma is? Wow okay, he has a lot of catching up to do, but I guess I'll have to be the one catching him up.

 

"Gemma's my sister." I continue with my story.

 

"Her second boyfriend was the man that started to beat her, got drunk sometimes, and beat her with everything he had. All the force he could give. Usually he would try to get me to agree that her getting a beating was the best thing to do. _'She just doesn't know how to listen! Dumb bitch can't follow instructions, you get me?'_ Yeah I got him. I told my mom what he said and she called me a liar. She moved out and in with him two weeks later saying she couldn't take my lies. The straw that broke the camels back was when he broke her nose and arm on the same day in less than 20 minutes. She got a restraining order on him later on that month after staying in a local motel. She didn't even bother to come back home. "

 

Louis sighs not knowing what to say. I decide to continue on.

 

"The boyfriend she has now is okay. She's still away pretending like she's on a business trip, she thinks I don't know that she's out there with her new boyfriends. When she doesn't have a boyfriend she's out there whoring around."

 

"Do you know where she is though?"

 

"Yeah, she's somewhere in Wolverhampton." I decide to change the subject quickly. "Do you want to stay over tonight?"

 

He looks at me from his view on my chest. He rises up every time my chest does.

 

"Don't you think that's a little to fast?"

 

" Well, we've both told each other things we've never told anybody...we're basically best friends. Best friends have sleep overs, right?"

 

"Sure, but best friends don't have make out sessions." He smiles and laughs cheekily.

 

"You got me there." I tell him giving him a crooked grin. He fixes himself so he is spooning my side. This is the most comfortable I've been in years, and I really don't want to get up.

 

"We could be best best friends." He offers.

 

"Uh...I rather not."

 

"Well we're not gonna be fuck buddies." He remarks quickly.

 

My mouth falls open at his sudden confidence, I can honestly say I wasn't expecting him to say that. He still thinks so lowly of me?

 

"I wouldn't...Louis now that I know everything that happened to you, I would never do that..ever. Please believe me?" Everything has changed now, I just wish he could see that.

 

"Yeah. I see that, but how do I know I can believe you?" That's a good question. Do I have a equally good answer? Probably not.

 

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to try it out, and see where it goes. If I fuck this up, I give you full permission to slap me as hard as you can in the face."

 

A smile slips unto his lips. He stares at me bashfully. "Aw that's cute." He pauses for a moment. "You thought I was going to ask for permission?" I smirk at him.

 

"Of course not." I wink at him as he leans down to peck me on the lips. He puts all his weight on his elbow so he can stare down at me once he's pulled away. "I'll stay over."

 

A grin takes over my face. "Okay do you need to call your mum?" He shrugs carelessly.

 

"Nah." I give him a look of disapproval.

 

"C'mon Louis, give her a call. It'd be the proper thing to do." He rolls his eyes while reaching into his pocket to retrieve his phone. He dials the number from memory. I hear a clicking sound so I know someone has picked up, but all I can hear is mumbling.

 

"Give the phone to my mother." He leans away from me lying back on the other pillow on my bed instead of on me. "Give her the fucking phone Chris!" I could tell he was getting upset, maybe telling him to call wasn't the best idea.

 

"Hi mum....No I'm not in my room." He pauses for a moment listening to what she was saying. "Think about what you're saying. Why would I use the phone to _call_ if I'm in my room? Don't you think you could at least hear me mumbling? The walls are fucking paper thin." If I cursed at my mother, even after all these years of her not acting like a mother, she would still smack me in the mouth and tell me to clean it out with soap thoroughly. I wait to here more mumbling on the other end of the phone.

 

"The the reason I called is, to tell you I'm not there, and I won't be there for the rest of the night. I'll see you tomorrow." He hangs up before I hear more mumbling. He doesn't turn over, so I flip over to wrap my arm around his waist and lie my head on the top of his. I kiss the top of his hair which smells like strawberries.

 

"She didn't even notice I wasn't there." I squeeze him against me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos please! :D xx


	13. I taste you on my lips, and I can't get rid of you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets a text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ON FIRE. I've updated what 3 (maybe 2) times this week? DAMN.

**Louis POV**

 

 

 

Waking up with my back pressed against Harry's chest was just as good as I expected it to be. He starts to stir in his sleep, and I'm glad because the heat coming off of his body is starting to suffocate me. I didn't expect this to be happening so fast, but I guess I could only say that if I knew what was happening. What the hell is happening? He hums and turns over so he is laying on his back. My body is on his right arm, so I can't imagine how numb it is. His left arm was lying on my side before he decided he was going to wake up.

 

"Mhm...Louis?" I realize that he hasn't called me Lou since the time I snapped on him, I feel slightly bad for that now, but not much. He was being a jerk and I don't regret it. To be honest, I'm okay with him calling me Lou or any nick name for that matter, only him though.

 

"Yes?" I turn over so I can look at him. We took our shirts and pants off last night, but kept our underwear on. It was a good thing that Harry likes to change his toothbrushes every month, that way there was one for me. _I'll keep this one right here._ He told me as he placed the toothbrush in it's holder. _Assuming this isn't just a one time sleep over?_ He cheekily winked at me and I smiled and shook my head.

 

"M'just makin' sure you're still here." _Why would I leave?_ I want to ask him. He knows what it's like at my house, some of it at least. He doesn't know that my step dad beats my mom too. I guess that's something we have in common. Maybe I'll tell him soon.

 

"I'm still here."

 

"Well duh." He leans over to press his lips to mine, but I back away before he can reach me. "Why'd you do that?" He pouts at me.

 

"I'm not okay with morning breath mister." He glares at me but decides to keep his mouth shut. He rolls out of his bed and stumbles his way to the bathroom. I hear the water turn on and some scrubbing. I know that he is brushing his teeth now.

 

I decide to sit up on the bed a look around a little bit. He has white curtains hanging in his windows and he has some clothes lying on the floors. Some of them are girls underwear. I scrunch my nose up in disgust as I hear the door to the bathroom open. Harry runs up to me with all his force and it took everything I had in me not to prepare to shield myself or to run. He lands on me with a thud. Not giving me time to respond he kisses me. An explosion of total peace and serenity overwhelmed me, and I hope it was the same for him. It's completely different from last nights, but I have no clue what changed in the course of 8 hours.

 

 

He pulled away before we both had some problems that we are just not ready to solve around each other, much less together. The only thing that I could think of was wow. How is he okay with kissing me with morning breath, but I can't do it to him? That doesn't seem fair in the slightest. Would he want me to change that about myself? We still haven't said anything to each other, just staring. He breaks out into a smile before a beeping phone interrupts our moment.

 

 

 

He reaches over into my pants pocket on the floor after he cheeks his own phone for a text. He looks at the phone to see who it is, and I have to hold back my rude comment about him being nosy.

 

 

His nose scrunches up at the phone as I snatch it away from him. Apparently it's been going off all night because when I looked at it, it had _4 texts from Nick_ and _1 text from Unknown_. The text from Nick had come earlier this morning and late last night. The text that just came in was from the Unknown person.

 

 

"Why'd you scrunch up your nose?" I ask him as I open up the text from the unknown number. I omit the text from Nick, I can text him back later.

 

 

"Because first of you have Nick's number and second with emojis? Ew." I look at him. Jealous Harry is now my favorite Harry.

 

 

"It's just the alien emoji." I tell him simply. My eyes scan over the text and I stop breathing completely. My mouth must have fallen open or something because Harry noticed something was wrong quickly.

 

 

"Louis...what's wrong?...Louis?" He was saying something to me, but my brain was filled with confusion, fear, dread. Who is this. Harry grabbed he phone from my hand seeing that is the source of my sudden mood change.

 

 

" _Count for me, Louis._ " He read out loud in a questioning tone. "What does that mean?"

 

 

"Its-s what..." I take a deep breath trying to calm myself. "It's what your dad used to say to me...w-when he..." I choked back a sob tears streaming. Harry came closer and wiped the tears from my face. "When he spanked me..." My voice is quiet, I was sure he hadn't heard me when he hadn't said anything, but I was wrong. He heard loud an clear.

 

 

"It's okay, Louis. It's alright." I pushed him away from me. How could he say that? It's okay? NO. It's not okay, and it never will be. I'm fucked up. This whole situation is fucked up.

 

 

I hear Harry mumble to himself. "What a great way to start the morning off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos please! :D xx


	14. Held me down, now it's don't give a fuck time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry doesn't want to talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I wanted to update again before it got to the 2 week mark aha. I'll try to never let that happen :3

***Harry's POV***

 

 

The rest of the day was actually spent quietly. I didn't want to pressure Louis into saying anything he didn't want to, because knowing him, he will get up and leave with out hesitation. He tried to fight off my embrace a couple of times, but he soon realized I was relentless and gave in eventually. The whole situation with my father harassing my hopefully soon-to-be boyfriend is fucked up in more ways than one, and I'm going to get to the bottom of this one way or another.

 

Louis had fallen asleep, and is now tossing and turning in my arms. His face scrunches up in obvious discomfort and something tells me he's not having a good time inside is dreams. Is he having a nightmare?

 

He mumbles something incoherently under his breath, something along the lines of _please no stop_ I think. But I can't be sure, but that's my best bet. Now I know he's having a nightmare, and I know exactly who it's about.

 

I start to shake him a little but calling out his name desperately. "Louis! Louis wake up it's just a dream Louis please wake up!" One more shake and he's being pulled out of his dreams. He glances at me quickly and tears himself away from me. The expression on my face must say a lot because he looks sympathetic. His eyes are welling up with tears. "Louis..?" I ask him cautiously. "Are you okay? Do you know where you are?"

 

His eyes are blank and glassy, it makes me wonder is he even awake? One tear drops from his left eye and he starts to shake. I grab him by his shoulders and shake him just a little bit, enough to snap him out of what ever this is. I really don't know how to handle a situation like this.

 

"H-Harry please.." His voice comes out like brittle.

 

"I'm here." All at the sound of my voice he lays his head down in my lap breathing heavily. "Are you okay?"

 

"N-no.." His answer doesn't surprise me in the slightest. Anyone would be able to see he's not okay.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" I don't know why I'm asking for answers to questions I already know..

 

"No." His voice sounds tired and gravely. We don't talk for a couple of minutes until Louis' voice interrupts the silence. "I should be use to them" I furrow my brows as I stare down at where his head is placed in my lap.

 

"Should be use to what?"

 

"The nightmares." He pauses probably contemplating on whether or not to go on. "When I had them when I was younger...m-my mom would send me to Mr. Tezeer the next day.." My eyes go wide as I place my fingers in his hair.

 

"Let's not talk about this. Let's go out." I know I should probably let him talk about this, but I can't deal with that right now. I don't want to think about my father right now. Is that so wrong?

 

"Yeah okay I'm sorry. Go out?" He lifts his head up out of my lap wiping at his wet blood shot eyes. It looks like he's been crying all night instead of a couple of minutes.

 

"Yeah, let's go out and do something fun. It is the weekend, so we should do something exciting...I dunno." I shake my head looking at him tiredly. He shrugs carelessly.

 

"Okay. But I feel nasty so I want to take a shower. Can I burrow some of your clothes?" A smile slips unto my face as I picture him in my clothes. I nod at him happily. He knows he has me tied around his finger. He gets up to walk our of the room and switches his hips like a super model. He throws one glance over his shoulder at me, and it took all of my strength not to go over to him fuck him against the wall, especially went he smirked.

 

 

***Louis POV***

 

 

As I stepped into the shower I had a little time to think about how Harry didn't want to talk about what he's been trying to get out of me all this time. Why did he want to not talk about it then? I started to scrub under my arms when I heard the door open. I peaked out from the curtain to see Harry bent over the slightest bit laying out some clothes for me on the sink cabinet. He leaned back up looking into the mirror. He caught my eyes and grinned.

 

"You know...I'm trying to control my thoughts, but it's really hard when I know you're naked behind that thin curtain. The orotundity in his voice being forced to be louder than the water hitting the floor from the shower head.

 

I bite my lip trying to think of a way to respond. He laughs as he makes his way to the door and pulls his open. He looks over his shoulder at me, and then down to where my crotch would be if I didn't have the curtain in from of it. I feel a blush creep on my cheeks which only causes him to laugh louder. That was most definitely pay back for the hip switching.

 

 

***Later That Day***

 

 

"A bowling alley? This is your idea of fun?" I asked Harry rhetorically. Of course this is his idea of fun. Because Harry is one of a kind.

 

"Yes it is my idea of fun, and I am going to win and you're going to lose." He stuck his tonue out at me while he parked the car in front of the bowling alley.

 

"We'll see about that." I tell him as he grabs my hand and interlaces our fingers. He leads us inside with me blushing like manic behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll leave you with that in the next chapter you'll get to see a little bit of fluffy Larry and THEN,,,I'll tell you about Gemma, Mwhhahahaha 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos! :D xx


	15. Love will scar your makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff happens for while. Then not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive meeee I wrote this at school in a hurry ughh

**Harry's POV**

 

 

I had been watching Louis hit a strike every time he tossed the ball lane. We had been playing for about an hour and my face as turned red with embarrassment more and enough times. I kept getting gutter balls, every time I think I'm going to make it it some how makes a turn heading straight toward the gutter. I accused Louis of rigging the whole thing. 

 

 

"This is your fault, you did something to the lanes. It's only when I play!" I whined to him pouting. 

 

 

"I didn't do anything you big baby,  you're just bad a bowling." He smirked at me crossing his arms over his chest. He knows he is basically challenging me now.

 

 

"You have some sort of button you push when I'm about to bowl a-and you make a bump in the lanes..." I trail off knowing I sound like a idiot. 

 

 

"Yeah, okay and where is this magical button?" I shrug my shoulders at him, turning around grabbing another ball an tossing it. I stared at it until I saw it was just a few feet away from the pins. I jumped in the air turning around mid air and facing Louis.

 

 

"I made it! I finally knocked down a-" Louis cuts me off quickly.

 

 

"Ah..Harry?" He points up at the screen above us seeing _GUTTER GUTTER GUTTER_   flash on the screen in bold letters. I furrow my eyebrows as my annoyance grows. 

 

 

"Ugh! See? Do you see this?" He starts laughing as he picks up his own ball walking over to me and kissing me on the cheek. 

 

 

"Yes I see, but I promise-" He pauses, for dramatic affect I'm guessing, looking into my eyes intensely. "-I'm not sabotaging you." He smiles one last time before turning around to the lanes. He cradles the ball in his arms for a little while staring down at the pins. He tosses the ball and turns around to smile at me before he even knows where the ball is headed. "I'm just better than you." Right as he ends his statement I hear ten bowling pins falling down. My mouth drops open in shock. 

 

 

"Louis how-..." I drift off as I tilt my head to the side like a confused dog. I close my mouth as I stare at him, a smirk forms on my face as I step closer to him. "You may be better than me at bowling, but there's something else you are that I'm not, that's actually a good thing." I place my hands on his hips squeezing his sides. I tilt my face down to his rubbing my nose against his. I start to whisper. "You're ticklish." I tell him as start to tickle his sides. He laughs hysterically tossing and turning in my arms. He's having a full on fit, but I stop as people start to stare at us. Some are laughing, and others are looking at us in pure disgust. 

 

Louis presses himself against my chest breathing heavily. He looks up at me smiling. "I know I'm ticklish, but there's something you are too." I raise my eyebrows asking hi to tell me. "You're a dick." He kisses under my chin standing on his tip toes keeping his lips there for a few moments before placing his heels back firmly on the ground. 

 

I grin down at him; I could really get use to this height difference. 

 

 

**2 Hours Later**

 

 

Louis had obviously won the bowling game, but the real fun began when we got home. (My house) I walk through the doorway not in anyway expecting to be tackled to the ground with little legs wrapped around my waist and arms around my neck. "You're my horsey. Let me ride you." I throw my head back hitting his chest as I fall into a fit of laughter. In between chuckles I look back at him and tell him. "You can ride me anytime you want." I wink at him playfully. He was already burning red from the unplanned innuendo. He hits the back of my head bouncing on my back.

 

 

"Go pony boy!" He bounces up and down on my back tugging on my hair. I roll my eyes not moving. 

 

 

"One: That makes me think about _The Outsiders_ , and I want to cry. Two: The bouncing and the innuendo will give us a problem. Do you want that to happen?" I know what he'll say, but the thought of us actually doing that makes me want to explode in pure blissfulness. 

 

 

"Sure." He leans down biting on the top of my ear. Oh yes, if this goes on, we'll definitely have a problem if this goes on. "Maybe I do.." He finishes. His mouth leaves my ear and makes its way to my neck. Biting and sucking on the skin there, I know he's trying to mark me. But why? I hope he isn't one of those people that like to physically mark their territory on people....but maybe since it's Louis, I can get use to it. Just because it's Louis.

 

 

"I'd do anything for you..." I whisper not really realizing I spoke out loud until he backed away. I'm sort of glad I can't see his face now, because I think this is one of my most embarrassing moments. He gets off of my back as I look up at him shamefully. "I'm sorry I didn't-" He stops me by pecking my lips.

 

 

"Thank you. That's nice to know. But let's test that." I give him confused look as he bites his lip looking up at me. "Fix me a sandwich." He breaks out into a persuading grin. "Please?" He adds. I roll my eyes backing up out of his reach making my way to the kitchen.   

 

 

"Fine. But only because I love...the way you smile." He catch myself before I fuck myself up, and this...thing that we have going on. What is this anyway? We're not together, but we're not...apart? I make my way to the things I'll need to make his highness a sandwich. There's no question as to what kind of sandwich he wants because the only meat I have is turkey. I place the turkey and condiments needed to make this sandwich awesome in between two pieces of bread and place them on a plate.

 

"You whooooo..." I call to him. He doesn't respond. I think to myself _his lazy ass is gonna make me bring this to him_. I take the plate off the counter and walk to the couch where I see Louis curled up in a ball mumbling and crying hysterically. My eyes go wide as I sit down the plate and try to embrace him. "Louis what's wrong?! What happened?" He doesn't reply, just points to his phone. I grab it quickly reading over the new message. 

 

**Unknown:**

 

**You guys were cute at the bowling alley today. ;)**

 

"Oh Louis...w-who is this?" He lifts up his face from his knees staring at me like I'm the dumbest person on earth. 

 

"You know exactly who the fuck that is. I want to go home...I want...oh god.." He mutters as he grabs his phone from my hand and speed walks to the door and closes it behind him. I really don't think there was any use in going after him.

 

Today was a mistake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos please!! :3


	16. Lay down here beside me in the hallowed water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. Another chapter written at school.

**Harry's POV**

 

 

I officially I haven't talked to Louis in three days,he's been avoiding me all around. The classes we have together he would skip, and he would make sure he sat next to Niall without inviting me over. The first time I went to him and asked if I could sit he told me Niall wasn't comfortable with that. I know he was lying because Niall started to shake his head shamefully. I can't ask him why he is avoiding me, because he has a perfectly good reason to. I have to get rid of my father. One way or another.

 

 

I decided Louis happiness and his sanity is more important than me wanting to not see my father. The third day that he completely ignores me I decide that that afternoon I was going to call my father and make him leave us (him) alone. How that was going to happen? I don't know. 

 

 

 

**Louis POV**

 

 

 

I know that avoiding Harry was probably stupid and immature, but I can't help how I feel. _He_ was there a few nights ago at the bowling alley, and I had no clue. How am I suppose to be okay with that in any way? I'm standing next to my locker waiting for the final school bell to ring when Nick walks up to me looking burnt out immensely. What had happened to him? 

 

 

"Hey Louis. Where ya been?" Immediately when he speaks I can tell that he didn't brush his teeth that morning...maybe not in a couple of days. 

 

 

"I think the question is; where have you been? I've been at school. You haven't." He smiles like I said something he was hoping I would say.

 

 

"Ah, so you did notice my absence." He pauses biting his lip. I back up a little bit because the breath coming out of his mouth was really starting to affect me. "But anyway what I was really asking is, where have you  _been_? I've been calling and texting you asking if we could hang out, but you never answer." 

 

 

I faceplam myself because, yes! I completely forgot that I was suppose to text him back. He steps closer to me giving me no space whatsoever. I back up a little more and place my books out in front of me so he has no room to go forward. I smile a little bit to cover up the awkward silence. 

 

 

"Uh yeah, I'm sorry Nick I forgot." I laugh a little bit. "You can blame it on Harry, he was keeping me occupied." My face flushes as I realized how that sounded. Wow two innuendos in one week? That's a record for me. His eyes spark as glares at the side of my cheek. His eyes start to glisten as his lip trembles. My mouth falls open and so does my heart to the guilt that comes pouring in. "Oh god I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that at all! I j-just need to get out of the house and he let me stay at his f-for a while...he kept me occupied cleaning...ya know how he keeps it dirty." What a horrible lie. 

 

 

He smiles a little bit. "So you're like...living with him?" He asked anxiously. 

 

 

"No not really. I've bee going home for the past three days b-but my phone has been off. I got an unexpected text Sunday so...yeah.." 

 

 

"From who? And why didn't you want to go home?" My mouth opens and closes with no words coming out. Why does he feel the need to know all of this? Lucky for me the school bell rings.

 

 

"Oh, there's the bell talk to you later Nick!" I call to him as I swivel around walking swiftly to the bus stop. I had been standing there for 5 minutes when I felt a pair of arms around me in one second and my foot is going in the invaders crotch the next. The person unhooked their arms from around my neck and fell to the ground. My eyes widen as I saw his hair.

 

 

Harry.

 

 

 

I felt like kicking him in the face. Why would he do that to me? He knows I'm jumpy, he's being mean and stupid.

 

 

"Why the hell would you do that to me?" I yell down at him. He has his eyes scrunched closed and his mouth hung open in a silent scream. Did I really hit him that hard? I drop down to my knees placing my hands on either side of his head lifting it up. "I'm sorry are you okay?" My tone drastically changes to one of concern. 

 

 

"N-no s'fine....urrggg" He groans. "I won't have kids..." He chuckled as I shook my head at him, how could he be joking right now?

 

 

"Harry I'm sorry." I tell him as I stand back up. 

 

 

"It's okay." He grips his crotch as he stands back up. "I j-just I wanted to tell you I'm going to talk to my father today." He shuffles on his feet awkwardly. I nod at him, it's fine if we wants to reconnect with his father, I just won't stand around to watch it.

 

 

"That's okay everyone needs a father in their life." He furrows his brows looking at me like I'm a mad man, but not replying for a minute, he just stars at me like some sort of mystical creature. He finally croaks out something I knew I would have to think about. He's so predictable.  

 

 

"What are you-...would you be okay with that?" I shrug my shoulders even though on the inside, I really am thinking this through.

 

 

"Yeah I guess I would. I would give anything to have my father back, but just because I'm okay with it doesn't me I'm going to be around and watch you two bond." He cracks a smile shaking his head. 

 

 

"You're awesome you know that? Anyway what I meant was, I'm going to talk to him today and get him to leave us alone. And by 'us' I mean you." I'm stunned. He would do that for me? Well yesterday he did say _I'd do anything for you._  Mhm. Isn't that weird? I feel my lips quirk up a little bit but it's soon gone and replaced with perfectly pressed straight lips.

 

 

"I don't want you to get hurt."

 

 

He looks at me like a wounded animal. "I think I'll be fine."

 

 

"Do you really want to take that chance?" He stares down at me stepping closer his crotch apparently forgotten. 

 

 

 

"Like I said:  _I'd do anything for you._ "  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I didn't to much like this chapter, but it was mainly a filler. Leave comments and kudos! :D xx


	17. They're making us crazy, don't give up on us baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wants to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone so, my two weeks of pure craziness is over! Luckily. Please enjoy this chapter, I actually worked pretty hard on it :3 UNEDITED!

**Louis POV**

 

Harry says that for the past few days he's been comping up with a plan to track down his father and either threaten him beyond comprehension , or get him arrested. I'm going for the ladder. I feel like it would be a lot easier on every one if I just left. Whether it be for good, or just the town itself, but that seems like the better option. My mom won't have to worry about me, and Harry sure as hell can get over me. Mr, Teezer will hopefully lose contact with me once I change my number. This just may work.

 

 

 

I'm leaving town.

 

 

 

**Harry POV**

 

 

 

I was sitting alone at the kitchen table drinking a warm cup of hot chocolate, when the doorbell rang. A pang of fear ran through me as I realize it could be my father. I've been telling Louis that I've been coming up with a plan, but I've had a major case or...not knowing what to do. I want to make the last time I ever seen him go out with a bang, and no, that's not the sound of him getting shot. ~~(Even though that would be okay. He raped my soon-to-be boyfriend over and over again, can you blame me?)~~

 

 

 

I quickly grab the phone just in case it is him and press in 999, our emergency number. I crept up slowly to the door, barely placing my hand on it. I took a deep breath puffing my chest out slightly. More for myself than to intimidate him. I swung the door open and pressed call holding the telephone to my ear.

 

 

 

"I have emergency on the phone if you step any clos-" I cut myself off as I drop the floor to the ground. The beautiful girl in front of me tilts her head to the side, in a confused way. Her green eyes piercing into mine turning darker by the second. Her blonde hair newly dyed.

 

 

 

"Why would you call emergency on me?" She flutters her perfectly mascaraed eyelashes and lifts one arched to perfection eyebrow at me with her mouth tilting up too. A smirk on her face. That's the exact face I make when I'm climbing out of someones bed in the middle of the night.

 

 

 

"Gemma..."

 

 

 

 **Louis POV** (Sorry for so many pov changes!)

 

 

 

 

 

Packing up my things and taking them to the bus stop is easy, finding a way to say goodbye to Harry is another. I know he'll get over me, but will I? Will I get over him? Probably now, but it's for the best. I'll be happier knowing that I'm away from Mr. Teezer, my mother will be happy she doesn't have to deal with me ~~(not like she ever really did)~~ and Harry will be happy that he doesn't have to make his father leave at my expense. Everyone will be happier.

 

 

 

I just have to find the right bus route. I sit on the bus stop bench for a few moments contemplating on whether or not to call Harry. Do I want to let him know I'm leaving to give him a chance to stop me? Will he even try? My phone starts to buzz around the tight grip I have on it. My knuckles start turning white before I released it. The name on the screen is Niall. I gave him my number a while ago, and he's never used it. Why would he choose to call now?

 

 

 

I answer it with my voice straining. Tears are threatening to fall from my eyes, but I will it to stay there, at least until I get off the phone. I hate to hear people cry over the phone knowing I can't be there to console them, and I'm pretty sure it's not to great on the crying end either.

 

 

 

"H-hello?" My voice unsteady and broken.

 

 

 

 _"Hi Louis."_ I smile a bit, knowing that even though I didn't get to know him as much as I wanted, I'll still miss the Irish lad. _"What are ya up to tonight?"_ I look around as if trying to find dome sort of distraction from the truth. I'm a so selfish. So fucking selfish. I want someone to save me. I want someone to tell me to turn back around, that it'll get better if you just wait and see. So selfish.

 

 

 

"I-I uh..I'm leaving. I'm going back to Doncaster." I hear Niall let out a puff of air clearly surprised to hear that.

 

 

 _"Why? Do you not like it here?"_ His voice sounds a little choppy like he's going through a tunnel, but it sound fades out and becomes clear again.

 

 

 

"I just...I don't want to burden anyone anymore. You wouldn't understand, Nialler. You don't understand." I finally feel those tears that I had willed away run down my cheek.

 

 

 

 _"I can try to understand, if you let me. I was alone Louis, and I don't want to be alone again. Please tell me why you're leaving."_ So selfish, how much more selfish can I be? He wants to know why? Then I'll tell him. I'll tell him every thing.

 

 

 

**Harry's POV**

 

 

 

"What are you doing here?" My eyes wide with shock.

 

 

 

"Why don't you pick up that phone and cut it off, and explain to me why you were ready to call the police on someone at the door, because you clearly weren't expecting someone friendly. Then maybe I'll tell you why I'm here." This is what she does. She steps in the door like she owns the place knowing that she hasn't been welcomed here in two years.

 

 

"Dad's back. I was ready to call the police on dad." She gives me a stunned look.

 

 

He eyes grow darker as she stands up from the seat that she took waiting for me to begin. He knuckles turning white as she came toward me ready to lunge. "Why the hell would you call the police on dad! He came back and you didn't tell me, first of fucking all, and now you want to call the police on him? What the hell could he have possibly done, Harry?!" The anger in her voice sends chills over my body as I cower back into the couch.

 

 

I'm done with being scared to act, scared to speak up against her, my mother, my father. It's time to act. I'm done being pushed around by them.

 

 

"He fucking raped my boyfriend that's what he did Gem!" I feel a surge of pride as I say boyfriend, but it's gone as fast as it came when I realize it's not true. We're not together yet. "It doesn't matter how long ago it was, he's a fucking child molester, and he's been stalking us! Sending cryptic text to us, saying how cute we are together, just to get him upset!" I stand up as I see she's backed down and sat back down her head down in her hands shaking. "So don't you fucking dare, tell me that I should welcome him back into my life with open arms. And actually I did try to call you. Want to see my phone? Here." I throw it at her and it lands in the floor at her feet. She doesn't move.

 

 

"I called so many damn times, but you never wanted to talk! You probably don't remember the five different times I called while you were at a party, saying you were drunk and couldn't speak right now. I actually believed that the next day you would call me back. Don't you walk in here like you're the prodigal daughter." She looks up with red rimmed eyes.

 

 

 

**_"I thought dad stopped his antics with Terrance."_ **

 

 

**Louis POV**

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh Lou. I'm not gonna give yo my sympathy, because I honestly don't think you want that, but...that's horrible." I took ten minutes to tell my sob story from beginning too right now to Niall. I had missed the first bus in that time, but I know another one with come by in forty-five minutes.

 

 

"I'm leaving Niall. I have to leave."

 

 

 _"You say you want to stop being selfish, but you know what will probably be the most selfish thing you've done?"_ He waits for me to say what, but don't respond. " _Leaving with Harry's heart, with him not knowing where it is. That's the most selfish thing you could do."_ That's all it took. I can't b selfish with Harry. I absolutely can't.

 

 

"Thanks Nialler."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone see that coming? He's done it to other kids and Gemma knew :O Leave comments and kudos :3 xx


	18. We may die from medication, but we sure killed the pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asks a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It took me FOREVER to write this chapter because I major writers block, but it's okay, I got it done. Obviously lol. So I have twitter if any of you want to follow me on there @Larry_Love_69 Please read the other note at the bottom for more, sort important (but not THAT important) information. COPY AND PASTE THIS TO SEE THE COVER AHH http://a.wattpad.com/cover/15821454-256-k289787.jpg

Louis POV 

 

 

I'm walking down Harry's street when I see a red Cadillac convertible sitting in his long driveway. I don't have a clue who that could possibly be, but I don't let the unknown guest stop me from continuing my way up the drive. I knock softly on the door my bags still in hand, I plan on asking to stay here for a while. Why bother to go back home? When the door opens a girl with newly dyed hair, her face reminds me so much of Harry it's kind of scary. 

 

"Uh, hi. Who are you?" I ask quietly, she furrows her eyebrows curling her lips inwards before she speaks.

 

"Shouldn't eye be asking you that?" I blink at her before responding. She clearly knows Harry, whether it be from her attitude to her facial appearance. 

 

 

"I'm sorry that was rude uh...I'm Louis." I extend my hand to her and she grabs it squeezing it. 

 

"And how do you know Harry?" I take back my hand after she shakes it up and down. 

 

"I'm his friend." I don't like saying friend anymore. Since I'm going to ask to stay with him for I don't know how long, I should probably ask him to be my boyfriend properly or something. It seems like he's not going to do it any time soon.

 

 

"Ah, well I'm Gemma, his sister. He's a little busy right now so if you could-" I shake my head cutting her off. 

 

"I um. I was going to ask if I could..." I stop short. If I tell her I want to stay here she's going to want to know why, and I don't feel like going over everything with someone I barely know. "Are you sure he can't see me right now?" I don't understand why Harry would let her open the door. Isn't he mad at her or something? Or is she mad at him? Either way I hope they're making amends. Gemma shakes her head as she's closing the door. I close my eyes as I hear the door click shut. I'm making my way back down the street when I hear foot steps behind me. I turn around to find Harry with red blood shot eyes running toward me. 

 

 

"Harry? Have you been crying?" His breath coming out in short huffs. 

 

"Yeah, but...did you need something?" He asked pointing to the bag. I nodded and come closer to him grabbing his bicep running my hand up and down him. 

 

"I was going to ask could I stay for a little while. Properly. But if your sister is going to be staying here, then I can go back home." He grabs my right hand holding it between his huge hands, engulfing me. 

 

 

"Believe me, she is not staying." I tilt my head to the side in confusion. "I told her to leave I just,,,you can stay for as long as you want. We have to talk about somethings anyway." 

 

 

"Is everything okay between you two?" He shakes his head turning around, my hand still in his. 

 

 

"Not in the slightest." He leaves it at that and I hear the sound of a engine turning over in Harry's driveway. Gemma waves out of the window, but I look to Harry to see him wave back, but he doesn't acknowledge her. I give her an apologetic half smile, not knowing why Harry is being so rude. I'm walking behind us a little bit, our hands tied between us. I speed up my step so I can lean up to talk to him. 

 

 

"Why didn't you wave at her?" He doesn't say anything for a while. For a moment I thought he was ignoring me too. 

 

 

"Like I said...we have things to talk about."

 

****

 

Once we get inside the house he pulls me to his chest in an embrace like we've never shared before. Something is running through his mind and it's killing me not to know what it is. My face is pressed to his chest as I rub my hands up and down his back. "Tell me." My words are muffled against him, but I know he was able to understand because he pulled back with a kiss to my forehead. He takes a seat on the couch, with me between him and the armrest. 

 

 

"My sister and I have never really gotten along..and I got really bad when that particular boyfriend ya know..Rick?" He paused so I have time to remember the story a few weeks ago about his mothers boyfriend putting the moves on his sister. 

 

"Yeah I remember." 

 

"Well...I didn't exactly tell you that I knew about it. I knew from the start because I saw it happen. I knew he tried to kiss Gemma and when she pushed him away I know he tried to grab her and force her into it. I- I didn't do anything about it though. I was upset with her for something stupid and immature and now I realize how dumb it was to practically let your sister get raped because you're mad at her." He's looking down at his hands scared to look up and see my reaction. 

 

"What about today?" 

 

 

"What I just told you was why Gemma has hated me. Believe me, I've apologized over and over in the years, but nothing seemed to work until she just showed up here out of no where?...Doesn't make since." He seems to be drifting off into his own thoughts when I place my hand on his. 

 

"What about today, Harry? Why were you crying?"

 

 

"I honestly don't know why she came here today, but she came in wanting to know why I had a phone in my hand, and I told her that I didn't know who could be at the door because I thought that you were spending the day at home, and if you came I thought you would at least call first. No offence, I love it that you came.." 

 

 

"Yeah, yeah. I know Harry just get on with the story I know you're trying to change the subject."

 

 

"Okay so when she came in here she started acting like the boss and I was tired of it so I told her that when I was ready to call the cops on the person I thought was dad at the door she got upset and asked why I would call the police on him. I told her that he's molested you and she told me that...." He stops for a moment taking in a large breath before, but I knew what he was going to say. I knew it somehow. "He's done it before. He's done it before and she knew about it. Just like I knew about her. But there was a difference Louis! I did something about it eventually and I apologized! She didn't do anything and she still hasn't done anything." 

 

 

I put my hands on his shoulders trying to calm him down. He doesn't know that he's shaking, he's talking to fast to notice. "Harry! Harry calm down, I'm not mad at you..!" He looked up at that moment tears streaming down his face. 

 

"S-she knew..and didn't tell anyone..how can someone do that?" I stand pulling Harry with me, leading him up to his own bedroom. 

 

"I'm sorry Harry.." I told him as I laid down. He laid beside me, his arms wrapping around my waist and his head on my chest. This probably isn't the right time to ask him out, but I can't help it. We're so close right now and it would be better if we were officially together.

 

"You shouldn't be sorry for me Lou.." I bring my hand up to play in his curls as I unwrap the head scarf he has on. I don't know when he got into these but, they are gorgeous on him. On anyone else they would probably look so unfashionable. 

 

"Heh. You called me Lou." I smiled as I brought the scarf up to my nose. I laid it on my face as I deeply inhaled. It may seem weird when he's right there on me, but I couldn't really help it. His hair smells like strawberries and...Harry. "Harry?" 

 

"Hmm?" He asks as he moves his hand to travel up and down my hip bone. Moving my shirt up and down with his finger. 

 

"Will you be my boyfriend?" His finger movement stopped all of sudden and he looked up at me in surprise. His eyes wide, the size of saucers. His mouth agape and his bottom lip moving in and out of his mouth like he is about to say something, but keeps rethinking it. 

 

"I-I uh...yes! Yes I will." He's sitting up pulling me up with him. He flung himself on me sniffling very close to my ear. "You have no idea I've been waiting to do that. but I've just been to fucking scared ugh thank you.."

 

I laughed and smiled and suddenly everything in that moment was perfect,and for the first time, it stayed that way. We just forgot about everything and lived in that little infinity moment of ours. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Unedited! Sorry if there's an error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking about making a playlist for this, because believe it or not....this is coming to an end soon. Meh. Sorry. So if you haven't noticed all of the chapters (excluding the first like 3 or 4) are the names of the songs that I was listening to when I wrote that particular chapter, and I wanted to know if you wanted to listen to what I did! This chapter in particular because it's just beautiful. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment and leave me kudos! Tell me if you want a playlist at the end! <3


	19. Ignoring everybody here, we wish they would disappear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty laid back chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry that I haven't updated in about two weeks I think. I've just been resting! Can't blame me ya know :3 I get tired too lol

That little infinite moment lasted longer than I thought it would. No interruptions, whatsoever. We laughed and playfully fought with each other. My boyfriend. Harry is my _boyfriend_ and I am his. The smile on my face hasn't left since last night. We are currently cuddling on his bed, my arm wrapped around his waist with my head on his chest. This is the most comfortable I've been in a very long time. Every waking moment I spend with Harry I fall deeper and deeper for him, he has this spell on me and I don't know how to break it. Not that I want to.

 

 

Harry's head turns as a deep snore rumbles through him. I've been awake for about 30 minutes, just enjoying these moments that I take to think about every thing. When Harry is ready to have sex with me will I be ready? When we finally do will I enjoy it? Not that I don't think that he is bad in bed or anything he obviously isn't, but with my past, can I still enjoy sex? What is going to happen with Gemma? Is she going to try to find their dad? Is their dad going to make another appearance, or will he send another text, maybe a letter this time? All of those thoughts are jumbled up in my head.

 

 

Harry's arm that was lying on the side of him I'm not on slithered it's way around my waist so he is practically attached to me like a kola bear. I can't say that I didn't enjoy this. I can feel his breaths on the back of my neck, and I believe he is awake now, because I can feel the pad of his thumb rubbing up and down my hip bone. He squeezes my skin between his thumb and index finger. I in take a breath shortly. I know he can hear me, just like I know that his nail prints will be there for a few minutes. I lift my head from his chest and look up at him. I rest my body weight on my elbow so I can look him over.

 

 

"Good morning." His voice is raw and deeper than ever. I can definitely get use to hearing this every morning. A smile takes over my face as I nod at him. His brows furrow as he looks at me in confusion. He's probably wondering why I didn't speak to him. "Cat got your tongue?"

 

 

I shake my head.

 

 

"Then why aren't you speaking to me?" He pouts at me. I then realize that he must be the most adorable person on the face of the earth. I turn to look up at the ceiling so my breath doesn't hit his face.

 

 

"I didn't brush my teeth last night. I bet my breath smells." I look at him out the corner of my eye, blushing lightly. He scoffs and gets into the position I was just in. He put is body weight on his elbow and looks down at me.

 

 

"Louis do you honestly think I care about how my boyfriends breath smells? I mean if it stunk all the time, we would have a problem, but it's naturally to have smelly breath in the morning." He doesn't give me a chance to respond saying It's still gross, because he leans down to me placing his lips on mine. I will never ever get tired of kissing him. He turns his head to the side silting my lips between his easily. His hand is in my hair and his tongue is sliding underneath my lip. I decide to tease him a bit by not opening my mouth for him. He tries again this time a bit more sloppily. He nibbles on my bottom lip while his hand travels down to my hip again rubbing down. A low moan escapes me, and in turn, my mouth opens for him. I knew if my eyes were open they would be rolling back in my head right now. Some how he knows all my soft stops, he knows how to get me to open up. He knows me.

 

 

He pulls back after a few minutes of playing with my tongue. The best part about all of his kisses is when he sucks on my tongue. He doesn't try to jam is tongue in the back of my throat, he just...he makes everything perfect.

 

 

"I would just like to say that your breath smells perfectly fine. But that's just my opinion." He smiles cheekily. I swat him away with a chuckle as I climb over him and out of the bed. I only have on one of his big shirts and a pair of my boxers. I could feel him staring at my ass as I swayed them a bit more than usual making my way out of the room.

 

 

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

 

**Harry's POV**

 

 

 

 

The time that I've spent with Louis is cut short when we realize later that day in horror that today is Monday. We have school. We already missed the first three periods, just lying in bed, we took up another period getting ready, and we made it there my lunch. Lunch is the ONLY part of school that I actually look forward to. (Excluding all the times I get to see Louis, because just being with Louis makes me happy, even when I'm bored to death in class.) I sat next to Louis and Niall at lunch, and I could feel the stares on the back of my head from the table I use to sit at. The people I thought were my friends were snickering behind me, and I'm guessing they understand what me and Louis are. If they don't they don't have to worry about it because it isn't there business.

 

 

Louis and I were holding hands under the table so it's pretty easy to guess that we're together. One of the blonde bimbos that I used to fuck every weekend came and sat by me. She gave a glance at Niall, and glared icily at Louis. Ha. Bitch is jealous. Louis was that one that broke the silence.

 

 

"Can we help you?" I squeezed his hand tighter under the table.

 

 

"Yeah. Harry can answer my question." She looks at me expecting me to say something. No. I will not say anything because I'll say something stupid and I don't want a fight between me and Louis.

 

 

"News flash, ya haven't asked anything." Niall spoke, and I was thoroughly surprised. I wouldn't say that he is sticking up for me, but I'm just surprised he said anything. He only talks to Louis, he acknowledges me, but I can't get him in a full conversation with me. She rolled her eyes.

 

 

"Don't talk to me like you're anything to me. I don't even know your name." She smirks like she accomplished something.

 

 

"Why would I want my name in your mouth with all the dicks you sucked last night?" My mouth fell open and a burst of laughter escaped. I pulled the hand that isn't in Louis' to my mouth to cover it so I don't lose any food. My eyes were squeezed shut as I shook in laughter. It wasn't even that funny, it's just funny because out of all people, Niall said it.

 

 

"I dunno what the fuck you're laughing so hard about Harry your dicks been in my mouth too." She winked at me. I stopped laughing immediately. I pulled our entwined has to lie on the table. I was fed up with her presence.

 

 

"What do you want?" I ask her bitterly. I would say her name, but I honestly don't remember.

 

 

"I want to know why you're with a fag like him."

 

 

"You do realize by calling him a fag, you're calling me a fag. And fag? Could go anymore into the nineties? Fags are cigarettes, now why don't you go smoke one so you can get that cummy taste out of your mouth." Her mouth fell open and a look of disgust covered her face. "I'm with Louis because I love him. We've been through a lot. To much for you to comprehend in your pea size brain. So why don't you do us a favor and run on over to that table over there.." I point to the table she just came from, where all of my friends are sitting...the people that I called my friends. "..and tell them that I have the best _boyfriend_ in the world, and I wouldn't trade him to be with any of you bitches."

 

 

She stares at me in shock, Niall is trying not to die of laughter, and Louis...Louis is staring at me with tears in his eyes. I have a feeling were going to talk about this, but it won't be a bad talk. She is still staring at me like I'm going to tell her I was just kidding.

 

 

"Run along now." I tell her making the shoo shoo hand movements. She takes her lip between her teeth and stands to her feet. She just stands above me for a moment with her back toward me. She flips her hair over her shoulder and takes a deep breath.

 

 

"I don't know if you know this..." I hear Louis say after a moment of silence. "....but I love you..so damn much." The tears have finally left his eyes and I'm not very sure what I said that made him so emotional, but I'm glad I said it.

 

 

"I love you too." I tell him. He brings his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. Although it's salty taste because of his tears, it's still an amazing kiss; just because it's with him. Across from us Niall is pretending to gag. We pull away and laugh. I could get use to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED! Not the longest chapter I know, but MAYBE I'll update again..? Comment and Kudos please! xx


	20. We found love, right where we are.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh pretty much a filler that preparing you for the next chapter, but still read it! It's pretty good lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited. Ed Sheeran is a precious jewel.

**Harry's POV**

 

 

"So why exactly are you up so early?" I asked Louis as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

 

"Because I decided to not sit and listen to your heart beat for once. I actually wake up quite early." My eyes go wide at his some what of a confession. He wakes up before me and passes time listening to my heart beat? What even? Why do I find that so endearingly adorable? Probably because it's Louis were talking about here. "I didn't mean to say that..forget that I said that. I meant because we have school and you have to get your lazy ass up." He adds after I hadn't responded for a while.

 

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going to forget that. I'm not going to mock you about it either though. I think it's sweet." I smile up at him. He has the most beautiful eyes, and I honestly don't know how I'll make it through life without seeing them stare back at me every single day. What the fuck is happening to me? Why am I all of a sudden such a sap?

 

I roll my eyes at myself.

 

"Well like I said, my phone was making noises all night. Speaking of noises did you change my ringtone?" I smirk at him and shrug. "Oh okay acting nonchalant about it I see." My smile grows broader as he leans down to kiss the side of my mouth. "Be glad I like the song."

 

"Of course you like _Thinking out Loud_. It's our theme song or something.." Louis laughs loudly. I could watch him laugh for the rest of my life. The way his eyes crinkle on the sides when he's laughing hard. He's the type of person that really makes you feel accomplished for a good joke.

"How is that our theme song?"

 

"He says something about falling in love in mysterious ways..you can't tell me that this is an everyday relationship." He nods understandingly.

 

"Yeah, I get that. That's our theme song." He clarifies.

 

He turns his attention back to his phone and a frown takes over his face. "What is it?"

 

"Nothing. Just. Nick texted me and called quite a few times..." I let a breath I didn't know I was holding out in a rough burst through my nose. I don't want to say anything to upset Louis, but fuck it Louis needs to hear this.

 

"Louis you need to stay away from him, you know he hates me, and he just wants to take what's mine." Oh shit wrong words _wrong words ABORT ABORT._

 

He turns to look at me slowly his eyes growing dark. "What's yours?" His lips are in a flat line pressed tightly together.

  __

"You know what I mean Lou." Here we go. I'm not losing him. I literally just got him.

 

"No Harry, I don't think I do know what you mean, because from my point of view, it seems like I'm your property. Care to retaliate?" His phone is lying on the bed now, his full attention on me. How did this even happen? Oh yeah. I opened my big mouth and of course, the wrong thing was said.

 

"Louis, what I mean is that now that were officially together you're mine and I'm yours. Were committed to each other..and if that still doesn't make sense, then just know that I love you and I really really wanna be with you." He's not saying anything but I think that if I stare hard enough I can see his face muscles softening.

 

"It makes sense. I'm tired of being controlled though, and I really just want some friends other than Niall. Nick was there for me when no one else was even if that was when we were talking about how much we hate you. If it makes you feel better I'll keep the subject off of you. Deal?" I knew it was no use arguing. That would make things worse on my part by a mile.

 

I nod bringing his face closer to mine. "Deal." I whisper against his lips. Morning breath not being brought up this time.

 

Louis' POV

 

I pressed the phone to my ear as I stepped into the bathroom. I know that Harry probably has his ear pressed against the door, but I can't find it in myself to care. It only rings three times before Nick picks up.

 

_"Louis! I was wondering when you would call...I've missed you..I didn't see you at school are you okay?"_ His sounds out of breath like he just got back from a marathon.

 

"Um, yeah I uh..I missed you too?" I didn't mean for it to come out more like a question, but my fear that Harry is hearing me makes me cautious of what I say. Even though I know what I want and I'm going for it, I know that Harry is right on some level. Nick literally walked up to me as and said that we hating Harry is the only thing we have in common. I can't say that it's the same for me now. "I got to school late, but I was a lunch and I didn't see you.." _Not that I looked for you.._ my subconscious adds.

 

_"Uh yeah sorry I was doing some extra work for Mr. Collins ya know, the chemistry teacher?"_ I furrow my eyebrows. No I don't know him. I don't take chemistry.

 

"Oh alright then. So I was wondering if you want to hang out? Maybe sometime after school today?" The words with Harry and I are on the tip of my tongue, but before I can invite him to hang out with Harry and I, I need him to not hate him so much.

 

_"Um, sorry no. I can't do after school I have...tutoring. Right so um how about during lunch? I can take you out to this great pizza place I know."_ I'm a few seconds away from calling him out how long he paused trying to think of where he has to be today. Since when does he take tutoring? I decide to drop it and save it for another time.

 

"Sure okay. Lunch then." I can hear him let out a breath. It seems like he's calmed down a bit from when he first picked up the phone.

 

_"It's a date."_ He says cheekily. Before I have a chance to correct him about it being definitely not a date he hangs up the phone. I also forgot to tell him to ignore all the rumors about Harry and I being together. Even though, yes they are true, I need the chance to tell him myself. I decide to text him.

 

 

_Hey Quiffy, hung up on me to fast aha. I was going to tell you to ignore any of the rumors you may hear about me and Harry. You obviously didn't hear anything yesterday, or you would have called me out on it. I guess. See ya later!_

 

 

He replies within three minutes. I got done using the bathroom and brushing my teeth, and I'm making my way out of the bathroom now. I decide to check the message once Harry is in the bathroom himself. I feel like I'm hiding something from him. I'm totally not though..he knows what I'm going and even though I know he's clearly not okay with it he just wants me happy. That's really all I can ask of him.

 

Harry kisses me on the temple as he makes his way past me and into the bathroom closing the door behind him. I take a deep breath before I open the message.

 

_Thnx 4 the heads up :p Those rumors have been goin around 4 a while now tho lol no need to worry. How could they b tru? U hate him just as much as me xx_

 

I almost want to gag at the content. Not only do I not hate Harry, but the kissy "xx" was that really necessary? I force my thumbs to type out a reply.

 

_Haha well anything could happen._

 

Might as well be a bit mysterious so he'll know something is up. His reply takes a shorter time than the first one.

 

_Um ok Idk wat tht means but oh well. Do u want me 2 pick u up? x_

 

One "x" this time. Maybe he's catching the hint. Slowly albeit but he's getting there.

 

_No no I'll be alright. I'll see you there. :)_

 

I don't know if that counts as rejection, but the smiley there should soften what I count as a blow.

 

_u got it babe! xxx_

 

God damn it.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"So is he counting this as a date or something?" Harry asks his jealousy peaks through as he speaks. If I wasn't feeling so guilty I would find that so hot. Green is a good look on him. Forcing the weight off my shoulders I smile a tight smile at him. Were still sitting in his car waiting for the bell to ring. We already have everything we need for our first class so why not wait together? Were his words. I decided to tell him everything and show him the text because I want this relationship to actually last.

 

"I mean...he might yeah. Yeah he does. I know how bad that sounds but if it makes you feel any better I'm telling him as soon as the food gets to the table." He glances up at me before he looks back down at my phone still in his hands. His face contorts into something between disgust and pain.

 

"What was that face for?" I ask him softly.

 

"Babe? Babe with three kisses?! Ugh. He is so into you." I try not to laugh at how high his voice has risen.

 

"Don't worry..."

 

"Don't tell me not to worry Lou..some guy that hates my guts is going out with my boyfriend that he clearly likes. If he tries to put the moves on you, you call me okay?" A small smile is tugging at my pressed lips and I know he can see the humor dancing in my eyes. "It's not funny Lou, I'm being serious! If he so much as puts his arms around you, don't hesitate to punch him straight in the face and call me so I can punch him in a more southern region." A fit a giggles takes over my body. His face is turning redder, and redder the longer I laugh so I make it a mission to stop. I don't want to make him feel embarrassed.

 

"Okay. I'll call you. I'll even call you when it's over so you can pick me up. Deal?" I ask him as I crawl over to his lap. I place my self there as I throw my arms around his neck.

 

"Deal." He smiles as I bring him closer to me. Our lips meeting and fireworks going off somewhere in the background...or maybe that's just me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I literally wanted to barf writing Nick's text because I honestly type all of my text like Louis does. Words spelled out fully and everything aha. Leave comments and kudos :D xx


	21. I wish you were here, with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens, and Harry is angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I can probably guarantee you...the next one will be longer. :3

**Harry's POV**

 

I'm trying my best to act okay with this, but I'm really not. I know for a fact that Nick is out to get me. We have never been close, and we never will be, but you have to draw the line somewhere and that line is drawn right smack dab on Louis' forehead. He is my boyfriend and only my boyfriend. No one else's, and I'll do what ever it takes to make him realize this.

 

Louis' blindness when it comes to all of this is a disappointment. It seems to me if your boyfriend is uncomfortable with you going out with someone, especially if it's not anyone particularly close to you, you should respect his wishes. Or maybe that's just me.

 

 

School is already over, and it's oddly quiet while I'm driving Louis to this pizza place that I'd never even heard of. Shady son of a bitch inviting Louis to go out with him. Louis must have noticed the scrunch in my face, my hands tighten on the steering wheel, and my jagged breaths.

 

"Harry..babe?" I force myself to calm down, but the closer we get to his destination, the more angry and jealous I begin to grow.

 

"What." I snap at him unintentionally. I release my fingers from the steering wheel, leaving my palms in place. I inhale deeply closing my eyes for a split second before refocusing them on the road. I glance out the corner of my eye seeing Louis looking pitifully out the window. "I'm sorry Louis, I didn't meant to snap at you...are you okay?"

 

 

His he breaths in shakily turning to meet my timed eye movements toward him. His eyes are getting watery and his lips are shaking. If anyone knows that face it's me, and that is not a good thing.

 

"Oh baby don't cry, I'm so sorry I snapped at you...I swear I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that-"

 

 

"No! Harry god..." I furrow my brows taking one hand off the wheel and placing it on his knee. I feel his hand on top of mine, he soon curls his fingers so he is holding my hand tightly. "I'm not mad at you...it's just.."

 

 

"Just what?" I ask him softly.

 

 

"I feel s god damn guilty, and it's killing me inside!" I open my mouth to tell him everything is alright with what he's doing, but he knows that I would be lying to him. This isn't okay with me, and I don't think it will be until Nick can come up to me, look me straight in the eye and tell me he isn't in love with my _boyfriend_. Adding a snide comment wouldn't help though, and I can almost guarantee, he would pitch in a snide comment just to piss me off.

 

 

"No. Harry don't you lie to me and say this is okay with you. I never should have agreed to it, I feel like the worst boyfriend ever." I shake my head, not knowing if he is going to speak again. I keep quiet. "Harry if you don't want me to do this, turn this car around right now. I won't put up a fight."

 

 

My lips quirk up at the thought.

 

"No." I surprise even myself saying. "No, you need this. If you want him to be your friend, then..I guess I'm going to have to get over it."

 

 

"Seriously?" He squeezes my hand.

 

 

"Seriously."

 

 

As I'm pulling into the parking lot, I see that there aren't many cars here, but enough to make me think that it's a decent place to eat out. I turn to Louis slowly.

 

"Remember. Call if you need anything. Okay? And call when it's over. I'll probably be out anyway going shopping for some new clothes or something...unless you want to do that with me this weekend?" I ask him hopefully. I have never been the shopping type, but when it comes to necessity of clothes; I have to.

 

 

"I'll call I promise." He leans over to peck me on the cheek. "And I really would rather not going shopping if I'm getting nothing out of it, silly." My eyes go a little wide. Nothing out of it? What?

 

 

"What do you mean nothing out of it, you'll get something out of it, it's called clothes." He shakes his head rapidly unhooking his seat belt.

 

 

"No Harry, I'm not gonna let you by me clothes." I pout at him.

 

"We'll talk about it later." I peck him on the lips three times before diving in for a real kiss. If I wasn't sure that I had put the car in park, I could have sworn that it was moving..spinning..maybe it was just the kiss. The urgency of it was undeniable, we both knew he didn't want to leave, and I didn't want to let him go. It only lasted a few more seconds before we ran out of air. "I love you..call me."

 

 

"I love you too, Harry Styles." He smiled at me one last time before he stepped out of the car and into the restaurant. I pulled out of the lot making my way to McDonalds. Might as well have something to eat myself.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

 

My phone starts ringing about an thirty minutes after I dropped Louis off. I'm laying on my back watching the tv aimlessly.

 

"Hello? Louis..?"

 

 _"Harry..."_ I can tell he's crying on the other end...it went badly, and I'm going to kick Nick's ass.

 

 

"What's wrong baby, what happened? I'm on my way. What happened?!" I speak frantically as I grab my keys and leave not knowing if I even closed the door behind me.

 

_"He...N-Nick he.."_ He chokes up. My frustration at not knowing what's happened as become unbearable.

 

 

"Louis please tell me what happened!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The line went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta be honest lol that went in a whole other direction in my head, but hey. There's only ONE DIRECTION for it now. Ha. Ha. Get it? Any guesses on what happened between Louis and Nick? If there are share them with me in the comments and I may just give you a hint ;) Okay so I hope you're excited for the next chapter! Comment and kudos please! :D xx


	22. Soon, I know I'll wake from this dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

_My phone starts ringing about an thirty minutes after I dropped Louis off. I'm laying on my back watching the tv aimlessly._

_"Hello? Louis..?"_

_"Harry..." I can tell he's crying on the other end...it went badly, and I'm going to kick Nick's ass._

_"What's wrong baby, what happened? I'm on my way. What happened?!" I speak frantically as I grab my keys and leave not knowing if I even closed the door behind me._

_"He...N-Nick he.." He chokes up. My frustration at not knowing what's happened as become unbearable._

_"Louis please tell me what happened!"_

_The line went dead._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Louis's POV

 

 

"I love you too, Harry Styles." I told him as I crept out of the seat, and through the door slamming it shout. I waved at him as he drove away and he honked. I take a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for this.

 

I step into the diner type place, looking around for Nick's familiar face. We spot each other simultaneously and he makes his way over to me with open arms, the look on his face is not something I've seen before though. I honestly can't tell why he is glancing over to his side. I'm about to look over there when he engulfs me in a bone crushing hug.

 

Did he honestly think we were this close? I think to myself.

 

"I'm so so sorry Louis..." I pat his back awkwardly barely making an effort to hug back, no. We were not this close and- wait what? I pat one more time before he let's me go.

 

"Sorry for what?" He shakes his head, clearly not willing to say anymore. I furrow my eyebrows, watching him cautiously. He walks us back to the table he was seated at before I got here silently. Taking a seat across from him, I think of options. What is going on with him? Is he on drugs again like Harry was talking about? I smile at him and chuckle as a way of getting him to look up at me, from where he is currently throwing fireballs at the floor. He's avoiding looking at me. Why? If he's just going to ignore me, than I can call Harry and tell him this was pointless, right? Wrong.

 

"Well. There's no leaving now." I hear a voice behind me. All to familiar, and I don't have to turn around to know who it is. Goosebumps arise on my skin, I can feel the hairs on my body sticking up everywhere. My eyes have gone wide and my mouth has gone dry. _Why.WHY WHY._ Is all I can think. I stare at Nick wondering WHY? How can he do this to me? How does he know about any of this?

 

Has he been playing our 'friendship' this whole time? Why would he do this? What's going to happen to me? Am I going to die? All of those questions aren't being spoken out loud as I sit there dumbfounded in pure awe. Not in the slightest the good kind of awe. More like watching flames lick you house down to ashes with your loving family inside kind of 'awe' while you stand there, helpless.

 

Helpless.

 

_Helpless._

 

That's exactly what I feel right now. Extremely helpless.

 

My mind goes fuzzy as nausea over takes me. The putrid feeling rises up my throat and it's everywhere. An acid is what's left in my mouth. Tom (Mr. Teezer) _(A/N: Decided to give him an actual first name aha)_ makes a disgusted noise behind me, smacking the back of my head with force. Force I haven't felt in years,I know for a fact that the nightmares will come back. If I get out of this alive, that is if I get out of this alive. I turn find the restroom, but a hand stops me.

 

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Tom sneers at me. Looking at his face makes me want to throw up again, all over him. If I do that though, whatever is going to happen will be worse.

 

"T-to the b-ba-" I'm cut off when Nick finally decides to speak up, yeah, you can guess that if we come out of this alive, I'm am so not being his friend.

 

"At least let him clean his face?" He sounds more concerned for me than afraid, why isn't he afraid? Tom stares at me for thirty seconds before tossing me on the floor kicking at my hip.

 

"Fine, go to the bathroom, faggot!" I look around the restaurant to see, why no one has said anything yet, but the whole place is deserted. I still have no clue what's going on, and I don't think I'm going to find out anytime soon.

 

Making my way to the bathroom is a longer trek than I intended it to be, but being hobbled over in pain can slow a person down I guess. Entering the bathroom stall I lock the door behind me and tear off some tissue with one shaky hand as my other shaky hand reaches for my phone in my pocket. It rings twice, and then I hear his voice. His beautiful voice, that I can only hope to hear again in person.

 

_"Hello? Louis..?"_

 

"Harry..." I'm sobbing, trying very hard just to take a deep breath, but the sobs racking up my chest are coming a mile a minute.

 

 _"What's wrong baby, what happened? I'm on my way. What happened?!"_ He speaks quickly, I can tell that he's moving though, because I just heard a door close and he's breathing heavily.

 

"He...N-Nick he.." I choke up. The sobs are becoming worse, and I officially can't see straight. I'm blinking constantly, but my eyes are refilling themselves with tears before I even have my eyes open again.

 

 _"Louis please tell me what happened!"_ I can tell he's growing frustrated, but as soon as I'm about to answer, the bathroom door is kicked open, and I drop my phone to the ground. I look down quickly, and I see that the screen is cracked from top to bottom.

 

"I knew you would be on the fucking phone!" Tom pushes the first stall door open with grunt, and spits to the floor once he sees I'm not in there. I'm in the third stall. My heart is racing and I can feel an anxiety attack coming. I look through the bottom of the stall slowly, making no sound as I do so. He is on his knees looking into the second, and our eyes meet once he looks my way. Horror fills my eyes, and everything goes black.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Harry's POV

 

Pulling up into the parking lot, I barely have time to put the car in park before I'm out of the car. I wouldn't be surprised if It's rolling backwards right now. My car doesn't matter right though, Louis does. He's all that matter right now, so as I push the door open and I'm met with nobody there, I feel a gut wrenching pain. Someone has stabbed me right in the heart, and I have a good idea of who it was.

 

Did Nick set him up? Coming out of the bathroom as that thought literally just crossed my mind, is the Devil 2 himself. Devil 1 is obviously, my father. Nick's eyes could not have been any wider if he tried. Coming up to him my fist is already flying up at his face and he's flinching back. I know that I'm going to have bruising on my knuckles, but it's going to be worth it when I see the bruise on his cheek.

 

"Where the hell did he take him!" It's more of a command for him to tell me, than a question. He's looking up at me in horror.

 

"H-he.." I kneel down on one knee grabbing him by the shirt and bring his face closer to mine, to look more threatening, sue me for wanting to get the point across.

 

"Where. Is. He." I ask him slowly, pausing after each word. He points to the back room. The door he points at has Faculty Only in bold letters. I pretend to lean up from him only to slam his head back down to the ground. I told him I would kick his ass. Well in my head I did.

 

I make my way to the back room, bursting through the door to see, my father standing over an unconscious Louis.

 

All hell breaks loose.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Louis POV

 

There is an odd beeping sound next to my head that is annoying the hell out of me, and I want it to go away. I grumble to myself and try to turn over only to realize that I'm laying on a very uncomfortable bed...made of..paper? Wait. I open my eyes slowly to an unfamiliar room that is way to bright for my liking.

 

"Louis?" I turn my head to the right to see a tall curly headed boy.

 

"Harry?" Confusion over takes me from all fronts. How did I get here...? What happened?

 

"I know you're probably confused.." He understands me so well. "But I'll explain soon enough. You should get some rest." He leans down and kisses my forehead and whispers to me softly. "It's all over now."

 

_It's all over?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was. Yeah. Aha I hope you enjoyed it, leave me some comments about it! Tell me what you think happened when "all hell broke loose" 
> 
>  
> 
> Comment and kudos please! xx


	23. My happy little pill, take me away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler mainly, main update tomorrow, but this one is still important so you'll know what's happening at the beginning of the next chapter! Troye is the bae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guuuys. I just went through 2 weeks of band camp and I'M ALIVE! Oh and Troye Sivan is amazing. And Troye is my bae.

_It's all over?_

How is it even remotely over? I don't understand? What's happened, and how long have I been out?

 

"Over?...Everything? How is-" Harry cuts me off by putting his hand beneath my chin lifting my head up.

 

"Shh, Lou, you need to rest.." Dizziness over takes me as everything goes black.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"So how long have you been here, officially?" I hear a hoarse voice croak out. I look up to see Louis, blue eyes looking drowsy and not as bring as usual, but still beautiful.

 

"I've been here for six and a half hours, but most of that time, I was asleep too." I stand to walk towards his bed, reaching hot I press the back of my hand to his forehead. His head feels cool, and as I turn my hand over to place my palm down I slide the pad of my thumb across his eyebrows. He let's out a sigh, a comfortable silence has begun, and is soon interrupted by a talkative nurse.

 

"How are you doing Louis, feeling better? I noticed you were a asleep for a while, we'll get you out of here soon if you're up for it. I think the police want to question you about what happened, but we can get to that later I guess. Hello Mr. Styles! How are you? Feeling better now that he is awake and coherent?" I blink at her for a minute wondering is she is going to follow up on the question.

 

"Um. Yes?" She chuckles a bit, glancing at me out of the corner of her eye.

 

"You don't sound so sure. Louis your mother said she'll be here in thirty minutes." His eyes went wide at that statement. The nurse walk out of the room as Louis turned to look at me in horror.

 

"My mother? Did you call her?"

 

"I had to or else you couldn't stay here without me having to pay a lot of money I don't have...?"

 

"So you called her?"

 

"Yes, to make sure you had insurance." I pause for a moment. "I would have paid either way though Louis."

 

"I just don't want to see her.." The brightness in his eyes is decreasing by the second and there is a very prominent frown on his face. I wish I could do something to brighten his eyes again, but there is nothing can do, but hope that she doesn't bring her husband. It's bad having his mother here, but the both of them will only upset Louis more.

 

"Something happened while you were out though...it's really good news." His eyes widened in eagerness.

 

"What happened?!" I bite my lip so I don't blurt it out to quickly.

 

"Troye Sivan released his EP." **(A/N:not even sorry)**

 

 

 

 

I squeeze my eyes shut bouncing up and down slightly. I open one eye peeking out at Louis. The stunned look on his face is enough to go off of. A smile breaks out on my face as I grab his hand.

 

"Do you have it downloaded?" He asks his eyes still wide.

 

"Pfft, this is ME we're talking about." Pause. "Of course I have it downloaded, Troye is the bae." He pouts a bit at that; playfully.

 

"I thought I was the bae." I roll my eyes at him, glad we're having this moment of happiness between us, even if it is just because of an awesomely hot youtuber. I hand Louis my phone and my head phones in the hand I'm not holding, and he slides them into his ears. I see him move the beat as Troye's voice shimmies through the bass. His eyes are practically rolling to the back of his head and I giggle turning to look in the other (one)direction. At the moment and woman that looks like an older, women version of Louis walks in, and I assume it's his mother.

 

A coldness washes over me, and I don't know what to do. Do I greet her? Louis has his eyes closed, so he has no idea that she is in the room, but on the upside, she's alone.

 

"You must be Harry? You called correct?"

 

"I am and I did." I stand there awkwardly."

 

"Did you say something?" Louis asks loudly for still having the earphones in. He takes one of them out as he looks up. His expression changed drastically. "I guess you did.." He whispers.

 

"Louis..." His mother speaks.

 

"I'll give you two some time?" I ask Louis seeing if I should leave or not.

 

"Yes"

 

"-No!" Louis and his mother speak at the same time. Louis protesting against me leaving, means that I know I'm staying. He needs me. It's silent for a few beats. The moment intensifying every second.

 

"You left." She states matter-of-factly. Louis blinks at her, his face passive.

 

"I did."

 

"Why?" I grunt to myself, squeezing Louis' hand. He stares at her taken aback.

 

" _Why?_ Are you really asking me why? Because I was being tortured there! I could hear Chris talking about me, calling me a faggot and calling you a whore all the damn time! Who wants to hear that? And to not see you stand up for yourself or me? Why would I want to stick around to see that?"

 

"I left him." Louis is left speechless, as I whip my head around to look her dead in the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos guys, another update will be coming shortly! (Shortly as in tomorrow afternoon :p) 
> 
>  
> 
> lovely lovely. xx


	24. Bring colors to my skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello der. I have officially started high school and it feels kinda awesome. I wrote this chapter during my first period then went to sleep, because my teacher is laid back as hell.

"What?" 

The room was deathly silent. If someone were to drop a pen, you would definitely hear it. 

 

"I left him, Louis. When you come back he'll be gone completely." She started walking closer to him, and his eyes widened with her every step. The strong scent of her perfume is over whelming. 

 

"W-when? Why did you...?" Louis was having a hard time time completing his sentence; rambling under his breath.

 

"Two days ago. He's been moving his stuff, slowly but surely ." The side of her lips tilted in an on coming smile. Louis sat there still shell showed and motionless. 

 

"Why now?" Louis eyes were glistening with unshed tears. He's not blinking because he doesn't want to push his tears over the edge. 

 

"I...I missed you Louis. I knew getting rid of him was the only way in getting you back." Her voice was wavering all confidence was slowing being drained out of her. "You're happy right?" 

 

Louis ignored the question, quickly moving on to his next statement.

 

"How did you think that was the only way of getting me back?! You know that makes me wonder. How long did it take for you to notice my absence? What exactly do you think made me leave? Because it wasn't just him." Louis was out of breath and reaching for the cup of water the nurse had brought in earlier. 

 

"Chris..made you feel unwanted right. And I noticed as soon as I looked for you..." She looked down shamefully. 

 

"And how long did that take?" I ask her boldly. Her eyes quickly flashed to mine. 

 

"This is none of your business!" Louis' mouth opened to snap back at her, to defend me, but I spoke before he could.

 

"Oh, isn't it?" I pause for dramatic effect. Call me a drama queen. "Whose house did Louis come running to when he left? Who stood by him when he cried with him every time he even thought about going back to that hell hole?!" I wait for her to respond before I go on. "That's what I though. Tell me.Who gave him food to eat and shelter over his head, listened to him as he rambled on and on about his life at him, and how he wished he could go back and see changes? Me." 

 

She was crying now, but I don't regret anything I said, I'm not even finished yet. I look down at Louis before I start again. His mouth his hanging open in shock. 

 

"So before you try to tell me this isn't my business think long and hard about why he left, because clearly, you haven't figured it out." She looked at her son one last time before stumbling out of the room, dabbing her eyes. 

 

"I love you so damn much it hurts." Louis told me as I reached for the chair behind me with my free hand and pull it toward me. 

 

"I love you too, Louis." I waited a moment before going on. "Do you want to go back home with her?" 

 

"I can't stay at your house forever Harry." 

 

"That's not answering the question...." Louis squeezed my hand bringing my hand up to his mouth and kissing my knuckles. 

 

"I don't want to leave you. But I have to go back home at some point. So I think the answer to your question is no." Louis looked up at me regretfully, clearly wanting to lie. He knows there would be no point though, he is a horrible liar though. I'd see right though him. 

 

"I think I should tell you what happened while you were out cold." I tell him after a couple of beats of silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos, and yes. Yes I have quoted Troye Sivan for the second time. ✌


	25. The sun doesn't shine, the world doesn't turn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fin.

The end to this story is short, and open, which means that whatever you feel should happen will, Louis and Harry get married maybe and live happily ever after with adopted kids. Maybe they get a surrogate mother and have children that way, or it takes a whole other plot twist and it turns into a Louis mpreg. That wouldn't be my route to go down, but the point of ending it like this is so that it can end your way. I would love for a lot more stories to end like this in my opinion. If you have something to say about the way I'm ending it then you go can make your own book and end it the way you want to. 

One thing that I will put into the ending is that, Harry's father did go to prison, and was sentenced with a 315 years in the pin. I would rather just say he was sentenced to death, but whatever floats your boat. Nick? Well Nick went to counseling, and you maybe be thinking that's not enough for all that he's done, but you don't understand. There was something wrong mentally with Nick, and I'm leaving it up to you to decide what it was. Nick is getting help with a therapist that has been recommended by the state, records checked, and he has talked to previous and current patients about their time there. He knows what he is headed for, and this therapy session not going to be like Mr.Teezers. 

Louis' mother did come back, it was just that Louis wasn't there. Harry had packed up Louis' things and surprised him by forging the release papers, albeit it's illegal, but it made Louis happy nonetheless. Louis went back to his mother on his mother birthday, she was overjoyed that her boy had come back, but she knew deep down that he wasn't going to stay. The toll that he went through right under her nose, and what she knew about was to much for him to happily stay there with her. All was forgiven between Harry and her though, the thanksgiving, and Christmas parties, and all the other holiday's were awkward at that start, but they have grown into an easy routine. She got with one more man in her life time, and I'll leave it up to you to think of the name, and whether or not that stayed together. 

Harry's sister, Gemma, has not forgiven him, but I'll leave it up to you to say if she will forgive him in the future. She still has a hard time figuring things out, she trying to sort out her life, but she is starting to realize the partying, drinking, and drugs aren't helping anything. You can decide if she comes to her senses at any point and decides to get her life together. 

I know that ending it like this is risky, but I'm willing to take the chance to end it my way, and who knows maybe my next book will end a different way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Comment and kudos!


End file.
